An Evil Not Forgotten
by Theweirdblond
Summary: 15 years ago something horrible happend to 6 year old Melissa. Now years later she meets Logan and they instantly fall in love with each other...but what if her past comes back to get her and puts Logan everybody that they love in danger? Will have slash...Logan/Kendall/OC/ James/Carlos...first fic... Story is better...Has language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**An Evil Not Forgotten **

**Chapter 1: A Day to Remember**

_15 years ago…_

_A small scared girl, around the age of six, hides under the bed as the yelling and screaming continues outside her bedroom door. She flinches when she hears glass breaking against the downstairs' wall; she knows instantly that her mother is fighting back. These are not unfamiliar sounds to her young ears, no the sound of breaking glass and smashing furniture are all too familiar to her._

_Her heart stops to a sudden painful halt when she hears her mother scream and the sound of skin hitting skin; silent tears begin to run down her face as her mothers' words of caution resistant in her head moments ago before she kissed her forehead and left…_

"_Melissa, no matter what you hear baby girl, do not leave this room,"she smiled, a bright beautiful smile, so loving, so caring, in spite of all the darkness that surrounded them both, "promise me, Melissa." Her daughter nods her head; blonde curls bouncing, unshed tears in her young blue eyes. She grabbed on to her mother, bringing her close to her small frame and taken in her mothers' scent. "It's alright, baby. Now, get under your bed and don't make a sound darling, no matter what you hear. No matter what happens, Melissa I will always be with you." She leans in and kisses her again before leaving the room._

_Even though Melissa was only six, she knew that her mommy wasn't coming back. It was silent down stairs, too quite; almost like in a scary movie, the quietness that is there before the psycho strikes. The quietness frightened her the most: all the fighting, hitting, yelling-the violence stopped and time stood still for the little girl as she listened to the heavy footsteps stomp up the stairs…the six year old came to the realization that those footsteps were not her mothers'… 'No' she thought, 'mommies' footsteps are soft and quite, almost magical' her stomach turned to lead and she let out a whimper as she knew who was outside her bedroom door and she knew that she would never see her mother again. She could instantly taste and the horrid smell of the alcohol on the evil mans' breath as he entered her room. His sinister laughter bought chills through her small body. The evil man spoke softly and sweet, his vulgar voice feeling the small room, "Melissa, c'mon I know you're hiding." He laughed to himself as if this were some sick game he was playing. "Oh where, oh where, could my Melissssssaaaaaaa beeeeeeeee!" he sang, happily. _

_Melissa kept as quite as she could, trying to slow her heart. Surly, he could hear-no smell her heart pumping the life giving redness through her body… Suddenly a hand grabbed her ankle and ripped her form her hiding place! Melissa let out a scream that would give anyone a heart-attack and leave the angels crying…_

**Present day…15 years later**

Samantha Armantrout jerked wake suddenly, a small scream leaving her mouth. She tried to get a hold of her breathing as she took in her surrounds. She came to the realization that she was in the L.A. university library and people were starting to look at her…probably because she had a paper stuck to the side of her face. She smiled, waved at them, and unstuck the paper from her cheek. She breathed at little easier as things returned to normal…or as normal as things could be in her messed life. She kept having that same dream about 'Him'. She hated calling him her father because in no way was he a part of her or her life. He had taken away the one thing that she loved-her mother.

Recently, the dreams-no nightmares have been coming back because the FBI had a lead on him. To say that he was abusive was a major understatement. No he was much more than that. He was a major drug lord and had his hands into everything and also a murderer. When she was six, he had beaten her mother to death while she was hiding under her bed and then when he was done with her mother he came to finish the job with her, only he didn't, he had put her into a coma for two weeks and when she woke up the FBI put into a witness protection program and changed her name from Melissa Hamilton to Samantha Armantout. At the age of ten, she came to the realization that she was no longer Melissa. No Melissa was gone, he killed her that night he killed her mother on the living room floor. The FBI had contacted her when they had the lead on her father to warn her that he may contact her, so it had her out of sorts. She was tired of looking over her shoulder, that's why she moved to L.A. to go to one of the best university's there to become a nurse and maybe even a doctor.

She looked at her phone: 10:44 am…shit! She was going to be late for her chemistry test! And she had six minutes to get across campus. She rushed to get her things together; that was why she was her to study for the test. She hated to say it but she hated chemistry, it was too damn complicated and it put her to sleep, obviously. She was pretty sure she looked like a lunatic grabbing her books and running out of the library only to trip over her feet and knocks a guy to the floor with a flying tackle.

"Owwww! What the hell?" The guy yells, trying to get his breath back. Sam looked at the guy and gave a stupid smile. "Sorry. I tripped?" she made it a question. The guy rubbed the back of his head where it made contact with the floor, "You tripped over what? Never mind? That's some tackle" he said smiling. "Yeah, I was running when I tripped." Sam said looking at her phone again, "Look, I'm really sorry, but I'm gona be late for my chemistry test. I have to go!" she moved to get up at the same time he moved and ended up hitting him again with her head. "Damn it!" they both yelled, the guy holding his chin and Sam holding the back of her head.

"Wait…your chemistry test? Who's your professor?" he asked surprised. "Um, Professor Reese." Sam said, rubbing the back of her head. "Hey, I have her and I just came from the class room…the class was canceled and the test was pushed back to this coming Monday" he said, smiling.

Sam looked at him dumbfounded and laughed "Well, damn. I guess I made myself look like a crazy person for a test that wasn't going to happen. I'm sorry for running into you…and smacking you with my head." She blushed, "I guess I'm kinda of a danger zone." The guy smiled again and held out a hand and said, "I'm Logan Mitchell and its ok. You were gona be late for a chemistry test…I completely understand" a smirk played across his lips. "Oh, you think your funny don't you? I'm Samantha Armantrout." She said taking his hand. "Yeh, I know… you're always late to class." He said laughing. Sam cocked her head to the left, "You've been watching me? I guess I can see that… I am hot and a blonde… also have a knack for tackling random people." She said, laughing at her own joke. Logan laughed at her joke. He was surprised… he just met her but he could feel himself falling for her hard. There was just something special about her… he could tell this girl had this light about her, the way she smiled it made you feel welcome and it invited you in, made you want to get to know her more…yep this girl had him by the balls and he only said a few words to her.

"Good, I thought you weren't going to get my sense of humor… most people don't." Sam said, grabbing her bag. "Well, I see you around Mr. Mitchell. I'm off to the library got a chemistry test to study for" she smiled and waved. "Hey, wait… do you want help studying? I … I mean I could help you if you need it" Logan said, smiling.

Sam looked at Logan…she loved the way he smiled…his eyes looked straight through to her soul…he was also the first one to get her sense of humor…she already liked him and he made her heart beat a million miles a minute… but she couldn't what if he got hurt because of Him… but she couldn't let him go. That was her past… it was time for her to move on. Her mother would like Logan and that made her smile her hand going to her gold heart locket around her neck. Sam smiled, "Sure…I'd like that. But I'm warning you now… you are dealing with a blonde… so be prepared to pull your hair out." She said with a straight face. Logan looked at her confused. "Oh no! I confused you…damn it!" she pouted, "C'mon Logan. You're I for it now! Maybe I won't fall asleep this time." She pated him out the back and gave him big grin and linked her arm through his and they walked arm in arm towards the library. "Well, that would explain the words on the side of your cheek, Sam" Logan said, smiling. This was going to be the start of a great relationship, they both thought to themselves. 

**A/N: So …I'm done… YAY! I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^_^ please be gentle with me…it's my first fanfic EVER! o_O'' so I'm a little nervous. I promise the chapters get more interesting… this just gives the back ground of how they met. It's a logan/kendall fic. So I'm not sure if I'm going to put all of BTR in the fic…haven't decided yet. REVIEW? PLEASE ;P**


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting the Roommates

Chapter 2: Meeting the Roommates

A/N: I just wanted to give a really big shout out to Panda-Boo17 and sara303…you guys rock. Thank you guys soooo much ^_^ and this chapter is much longer than the first. I also didn't label the first chapter…I forgot? :P…bare with me please I'm new at this…also a blonde but still… the first chapter was called "How they met"…so in case you were confused. :P

3 months later…

Sam and Logan have been dating for three months, so now it was time for each of them to meet their roommates. Well that was the plan. Sam was nervous; her roommate Kendall Knight was very protective of her…plus he was a guy and bi…they had known each other for 5 years since she was 17. Sam and Kendall weren't in a relationship but they had feelings for each other and he knew her background. He came from a family that was in the military…so he had that no nonsense kind of behavior, but when it came to Sam he changed completely. Kendall loved Sam so much. He had been there for her through all the shit that she had gone through with her father and her foster parents.

5 years ago…

_Sam met Kendall in Florida…she ran into him. She seems to have a knack for that. She was running on the beach for her morning run…not paying attention like normal…she run into him and knocked him flat on his ass. Sam looked down at him and took out her ear buds and face turning red… "I-I'm so s-sorry" she said trying to catch her breath and reaching down to give him a hand. "It's o.k. No problem" Kendall said. Sam smiled and started to leave but Kendall stopped her, "You're new here aren't you?" he said. She turned around and smiled, "Yup." She said. With that one word she had stolen his heart and ran away with it. "See you in school" she said turning a running away. 'What the hell just happened?' Kendall asked himself dumbfounded. 'Wait… she goes to my school?' Even though he had just met her…he already liked her. He started running again…but all he could think about was her…he didn't even get her name. _

_The next time he saw her was in his 12__th__ grade English class. He rushed to set behind her. "Hey!" he said. She turned around to face him and what he saw made his heart stop. She had a black eye and a split lip. "What the hell happened? Are you o.k.?" Kendall asked. She smiled and winced, "Yeah, I'm fine. I ran into a pole." He didn't believe her, "Some pole" he said. "I'll say. It threw a pretty good punch" she said, laughing and smiling. "You gonna tell me who did it?" Kendall asked. She just looked at him and said, "I just did." She turned her back to him. Kendall left it alone. He didn't believe her…he had a gut feeling something was wrong. As the day went on he found that they had all their classes together and by some fate their lockers were side by side. She had closed her locker and nearly dropped all of her books. "Damn! I just can't get rid of you, can I?" she said, smiling again and putting out her hand, "Sam" Kendall smiled and took her hand, "Kendall Knight and you gonna tell me now?" Again she looked at him… then said, "Fine…it was my foster dad." She said quietly and back away from him quickly like he was going to hit her. "Sam…I'm sorry…I-I – I don't know what else to say" Kendall stumbled over his words. He watched as her eyes harden and she looked pissed, "No it's fine, Kendall. I'm used to it. I'm used to being alone." Sam said quietly, her hand wrapping around her necklace, clutching it like her life depended on it and turned to walk away. Kendall stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset. You want to talk about it? We can go somewhere it's lunch we can go to the beach…you seem to like the beach." Kendall said, softly. To his surprise she said yes. _

_At the beach Sam told him everything…she had no idea why. She hadn't told or talked about what happened to anyone. And she just told someone she just met everything. She wanted to be strong and not cry but she couldn't hold it back anymore; one tear, that's all it took to let the flood gates open. This was all her father's fault…she hated him more than anything in her life…he should have died not her mother…it was his fault because he had killed her…and now she was in a foster home with a man that beat her…she wanted her mother…but she knew she could never have her back. This felt good talking about it to Kendall…she had bottled this all up for so long…and he wasn't judging her, which was a good change for her. _

_Kendall sat there dumbfounded. He didn't understand how her father could do that…yes he was a very bad man…but still. He couldn't help himself; he pulled Sam into a hug and held her tight. He felt a very strong need to protect her and despite everything he was falling fast for her. Even if she had no idea the effect she had on him…he already loved her. "Sam…it's gonna be o.k. now…If your 'dad' keeps hitting you, you're more than welcome to stay with me?" he said. She just nodded and buried her head in his chest. _

_It was weird how that day had played out between them…but somehow they were drawn to each other and they accepted each other for who they were. They fitted each other in so many ways and they never left each other's side. When Sam turned 18 she moved in with Kendall and away from the foster family. Kendall knew about Sam's real father that he was still on the loose and that the FBI was after him. But that didn't scare him one bit._

Present day…

Again Sam was still worried about Kendall meeting Logan and his roommates. She knew how he could be and she prayed that nothing would happen between them. They were gonna meet at a local club, since they were all 21. She walked into the apartment that she shared with Kendall. She looked around for him but didn't see him "Yo! Kendall you ready!?" she yelled and waited for an answer…she didn't get one. She huffed and walked into his room…he was asleep. "Damn" she whispered and an evil smirk crossed her lips…she owed him for eating all of her chocolate pretzels…payback was gonna be sweet. Sam and Kendall did this to each other all the time…and she had bought the prefect tool for getting him back: a blow horn. She quietly walked into the kitchen and got it from under the sink and went back into his room and put it close to his face and pushed down on the button. What happened next was the funniest thing that she had ever seen in her life. Kendall jerked awake and fell out of the bed but the look on his face was priceless. Sam couldn't stop laughing and she doubled over from it. Kendall jerked up from beside his bed and said, "Ha Ha , very funny Sam." Sam had just stopped laughing and said, "I thought it was…serves you right for eating all of my pretzels." Kendall scrawled at her. "Oh, c'mon! Kendall I told you I was gonna get you back. Don't be such a baby and get dressed we have to meet Logan and his roommates at the club" Sam said, still laughing. "Shit! Sam I forgot…I'm sorry. Give me a sec and I'll get dressed." Kendall said, giving her a sheepish smile. Sam shook her head and smiled. She went into her room and looked at herself. Logan had seen her today because they had chemistry together…hmmmm….she had on a white tank top, skinny jeans and red converses…yep she was gonna change. She kept on her pants and traded her tank top for a black tight long sleeved shirt and traded her converses for her black leather wedges with sliver zippers on them and put on her tan leather jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror and checked her makeup. She looked hot if she said so herself. She walked out of her room and smiled at Kendall. He was wearing all black and she could eat him up…yes she was with Logan…but there was something about Kendall that Logan couldn't give her. It was hard to explain to other people…it was an opened relationship between them…they could see whoever they wanted and Kendall was bi. "You look nice" Kendall said, smiling. "So do you…you know black is my favorite color." Sam said, grabbing the keys and her phone…she didn't do purses. She thought they were tacky. "You ready?" she asked Kendall. "Yeah…does he know about me and you?" Kendall asked. She looked at him nervously as they walked out of the apartment. "Sam?" Kendall pressed. "Um…no. I haven't told him yet. But I will ok? That's the reason that we're meeting tonight." Sam said looking at him. Kendall looked pissed, but he nodded anyway. "Please, Kendall… try to be nice? I know how you can be…for me?" Sam pleaded. Kendall looked at her and even though his blood was boiling and he was already jealous of this dork…he would do anything for Sam. "I'll try, ok?" he said smiling. Sam smiled, "That's all I ask, sweetie."

*****Logan's Apartment*****

"C'MON GUYS! YOU"RE GONNA MAKE US LATE!" Logan yelled. He knew this was gonna be a bad idea. His roommates were to major goofballs…he has no idea how he puts up with them. "GUYS!" he yelled again, looking at his watch. Carlos made his way down the hallway, corndog in hand and helmet on his head. "Carlos do you have to wear your helmet to the club?" Logan asked him. "Yup!," Carlos said , smacking his lips, " Don't go nowhere without my trusty helmet…deal with it Logie." Logan looked at him and shook his head, "Fine. Where's James?" "Where else…Bathroom combing his hair and drowning himself in Cudda Man Spray" Carlos said, smiling. Logan let out a breath and went to the bathroom and coughed. "JAMES!" Logan yelled. James looked at him and smiled spraying another load of man spray on Logan, making Logan choke and cough again. When he had his breath back he said, "Damn it James, c'mon on. You're pretty already and you stink! Did you use the whole fucking bottle?!" Logan asked, dumbfounded. James smiled and shook the can and said, "No… I don't think so. You ready?" Logan was gonna blow a fuse… "I"VE BEEN READY FOR THE PAST 45 MINUTES! YOU TKE LONGER THAN A GIRL! C'MON" Logan yelled grabbing James and pushing him down the hall and rolling his eyes. "Ok, we're walking because I don't want you two fighting over the front seat. The club is not that far; ten minute walk. C'mon. You have your keys, you better and your cell phones" Logan said, looking at his two best friends. They were a couple and they fit each other like a glove. "So she's ok with gay people?" Carlos asked, a little scared. "Yeah, Sam is a very opened minded person and very dangerous." Logan said, smiling. Remembering the day they met. "Yeah, she tackled your ass to the ground." James said, laughing, "And then smacked you again with her head…I hate to see her in bed…you might want to protect yourself Logie." "James, really?" Logan said…but maybe that was a good idea. Carlos laughed and said, "You can clubrow my helmet…and you might want to get her one…she sounds dangerous." Carlos slung an arm around logan's shoulders, laughing again. Logan shook his and said, "I really need to get new friends." James pretended to be hurt at his words and said, "Oh Logie, you don't mean that do you...Your life would be boring without us." Carlos pulled Logan into a headlock and said laughing, "You've been saying that since we were young and you're still stuck with us." Logan shook off Carlos and laughed, "Yeah, I know. I love you guys even if you drive me crazy!"

***AT THE CLUB***

Sam and Kendall got to the club five minutes before Logan, James, and Carlos. They didn't see them, so they grabbed a table before everything was taken. It was ten o'clock on a Friday night and things were getting busy. She looked at Kendall; he still looked pissed. Then it clicked… "Your jealous." She said. Kendall gave her a small smile and shook his head. Leave it to Sam to figure him out "N-No I'm not!" he stammered. "Kendall I can see the green eyed monster on your shoulder…hey it just gave me the figure!" Sam said, trying to make him laugh and it worked. "O.k. you caught me. I'm jealous! ... I –I just don't want you to get hurt, Sammy." Kendall said softly. "Kendall… you don't have to be worried. I still love you ok? There's nothing to worry about." Sam said, offering him a soft smile. "Listen, if he can't accept the relationship that me and you have then it's not gonna work between me and Logan. Ok?" she said taking his hand in hers. "Ok" Kendall said, smiling again "Is the green monster on my shoulder?" he asked. "Yup! But he looks tamed now and he's not giving me the figure anymore." Sam said. She looked at the door of the club just in time to see Logan enter with his roommates. She stood up and waved them over.

Logan's heart skipped a beat when he saw Sam waving … damn she looked even hotter than before. James and Carlos both whistled and James clapped him on his shoulder and said, "Wow! How'd you get her?" James didn't like girls in a sexual way but he would defiantly turn for her … if he didn't have his Carlos. They made their way over to the table and Logan's heart was beating a millions miles a minute. He looked at the dude that was beside Sam and felt jealous and very intimidated by him. His eyes were a very beautiful green and he had weird eyebrows and an amazing smile, also looked hot in black. He shook those thoughts away from his head. Yeah, he was bi …but…he had Sam…His Sammy. Sam got up and hugged Logan, smiling. "Hey!" she shouted over the music, "This is my roommate Kendall" she said pulling Kendall up from his seat. She gave Kendall a look and he sighed, "Hi, Logan. Nice to meet." He put a hand out. Logan looked at the blond, and couldn't help his smart ass mouth, "Nice eyebrows!" he shouted over the loud music and he ignored Kendall's hand. Logan turned his back to Kendall and introduced his roommates and putting a hand around Sam's waist. "These are my roommates James and Carlos. They're a couple." Logan said smiling. "Hi, ya'll are cute together!" she looked at Carlos. The dude was wearing a helmet, "What's with the helmet?" she asked, smiling. "Never know when you're gonna need it!" Carlos said, smacking the helmet and grinning like a fool. Sam laughed. She looked at James and smiled, "Cudda Man Spray?" she asked. "Yeah … How'd you know?" James asked dumbfounded, 'did she have special powers?' That thought was quickly squished when Sam said, "I could smell you across the club!" she said smiling and laughing. Logan was laughing too. He told James he used too much, but he never listened to the smart guy. "James, Carlos this is my roommate Kendall. Kendall this is James and Carlos, Logan's roommates. They're a couple." She said, smiling at a very pissed off Kendall. Kendall smiled and waved. They all sat down at the table. Somehow Sam got mushed between Logan and Kendall. They both were looking at each other and the looks weren't very nice. Sam didn't like the looks and tried to defuse the tension between them. She really wanted this to work between them… oh she knew this was gonna be a very long night. Sam got tired of them looking at each other so she asked, "James, Carlos… you guys want to dance with me?" James and Carlos looked at each other and shrugged. Carlos asked, "You're not gonna tackle us are you?" Sam cocked her head to the right and looked him, "Only if I trip … but don't worry you'll be safe; you have your helmet remember? It's James that should be worried… I'm a good dancer… nothing to worry about." Sam said, laughing pulling them both to their feet and lead them to the dance floor. She had James behind her and Carlos in front of her. Carlos asked, "So did you really tackle Logan in the hallway?" Sam laughed. She liked Carlos he was different. "Yeah I don't mean too! I thought I was late for a chemistry test and I fell asleep in the library. Plus I was running through the library and tripped. I guess Logan broke my fall." She said, blushing. She turned around to look at James. "So how did ya'll meet Logan?" Sam asked James. "Peewee hockey…not as exciting as your meeting him" James said, laughing. "Ok, I see you're not going to leave that alone." Sam laughed. She liked them both she only hoped the same was going on for Kendall and Logan.

But as fate would have it … it was not going so great with Logan and Kendall. They were both jealous of each other and they were both in love with Sam…this wasn't going to end well. Logan being Logan tried to take the high road and be nice. But when Kendall told him to "fuck off" it just wasn't going to work. Kendall was trying his hardest with Logan he really was…but … he didn't know… he was very jealous… he loved Sam so, so much and would do anything for her… but he couldn't her dating him… what did he have that Kendall didn't. He wanted Sam and him to be more than and open relationship… but she chose this turd. He never stopped talking …kept talking and talking and talking…he had enough "WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UUUUPPPP!?" Kendall yelled. This started a shouting match between the two. Both of them had a very competitive side…one thing lead to another…a push came to shove…then the punches started and now they were rolling on the floor of the dance club.

Sam saw what was happening between Logan and Kendall. James and Carlos had gone to get drinks for them all. So it was up to her to stop them… plus she felt guilty about leaving them knowing that it would turn out bad. But damn. She ran over to the table. They were both throwing punch after punch and rolling on the floor trying to get on top. Sam ran over to Logan as he had gotten the upper hand but just as she got there he pulled back his arm and his elbow clipped her in the eye. The force of it knocked Sam on her ass and she let out a yelp of pain. But that didn't reach the guys ears. She sat there on the floor for a moment. She was getting angry. Sam once again got to her feet and went over to the fighting men. Kendall was on top this time and getting ready to throw a punch; Sam sidestepped the elbow and straddled Kendall's back she got a grip on his arm but his head snapped from Logan's fist and the ripple effect made his head smash into Sam's mouth busting her lip and making her biting her tongue. Kendall saw what happened and this made him stop immediately. "Sam! Oh, no! Sammy!" Kendall said panicking. He got off of Logan to get to her. "I'm sooooo sorry!" Kendall whispered, looking at Sam. Her eye was already puffing and turning black and her lip was bleeding a lot. Logan sat up slowly little dazed. But what he saw made his heart stop…he did that…he hurt Sam… he didn't mean too…but still. James and Carlos came over with the drinks and stopped dead at what they saw. "What the hell happened?" James said, taking in everything from Kendall holding Sam and Kendall's blooding nose and black eye to Logan setting on the floor looking daze with a busted lip and black eye…but Sam took his breath away. She already had a black eye and the left side of her lips was starting to swell and bruise. "They were fighting and I was trying to stop it" Sam said weakly. "Didn't turn out too well." James turned to Carlos and said, "Go get some towels and ice, please." Carlos left. James said to Kendall and Logan, "I'm not gonna ask. But you both need to work it out whatever it is." Carlos came back with the towels and ice. James took them and went over to Sam, "You ok?" he asked looking at her face. "Peachy" she said, wincing as her head started to pound. "Here put this on your lips" he said, giving her a towel with some ice. Carlos kneelt down beside them and said, "We need to leave the owners are calling the police and I don't want to spend the night in jail." He helped Kendall to his feet and gave him a towel and did the same with Logan. James helped Sam up and they made their way to the doors. When they made it outside the doors of the club James and Carlos turned to the three of them and said, "We're going back to the apartment and you guys need to fix this shit." They turned to Sam and gave her a hug and said, "We had fun… I hope everything works out." Sam nodded and laughed, "Me too, night guys." Sam led the way to the apartment in silence.

*** Sam's and Kendall's Apartment***

As soon as opened the door to the apartment, Sam went straight to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She was pissed. She had wanted this to work so bad… she made the mistake of looking into the mirror. The sight of her face brought tears to her eyes and she let them run down her cheeks. She should have never left them alone… they were acting like stupid children fighting over a new toy…that toy so happened to be Sam. She went to the sink to wash the blood from her face. After cleaning away the blood it didn't look so gruesome but it hurt like a bitch. Her left eye was almost closed shut and it was a deep black…Logan's below had hide the bone right beneath her eye…Kendall's head had smashed into her mouth…. She knew he was a hard head….geeze she didn't think that his head could do so much damage. His head had split both the top and bottom lip and it too was bruised. She sighed and took off her jacket, shirt, and pants; leaving on her tank top and underwear and walked out of her bathroom. Sam walked into the living to find Kendall and Logan talking quietly. "Well, maybe something good came out of this, then." She said, laughing. She went over to the couch and flopped down between them. "I'm sorry" Sam said, softly closing her eyes as tears rushed for an exit again, "I shouldn't have left you two alone… it was my fault, I knew you both were jealous of each other." Kendall and Logan looked at each other; they didn't expect this…this was the total opposite of what they expected. Logan leaned forward close to Sam to whisper in her ear, "Sammy, it's not your fault." He kissed her cheek softy. "Yes it is" Sam said. "You two are like bratty kids fighting over the new toy…I'm the toy… you have to learn to share or it's going to get taken away… do you want me to leave you guys?" she whispered. "I love you both and you are both bisexual…don't say you aren't Logan both James and Carlos sold you out… I don't have a problem with that. I want you both and if you make me chose it will be neither of you…you can take all of it… all of me…or nothing." Sam whispered, her heart beating a million miles a second.

Kendall actually wanted this from the beginning… the first time he saw Logan and Sam together he wanted them both… this made him really happy in both his heart and his pants… he blushed at the image that popped in to his head of all three of them. Kendall took Sam into a hug and held her tightly and spoke loudly enough for both of them to hear him, "I want both of you so bad… I love you Sammy…I have since the day we met. I'm so sorry that I hit you…I didn't know it was you…your right I was jealous of Logan…and of you." He looked at Logan. He saw Logan's eyes darken with pure lust and it made him twitch, "I want you Logan… all of you… smart mouth…everything." Kendall said. Logan cleared his throat and looked at both Sam and Kendall and said one simple word, "O.K." Both Sam and Kendall turned their heads and looked at him, speechless. "What?" Logan said. They both laughed and said, "That's it?" Logan looked confused, "Yeah. Was I supposed to give a speech like Kendall did?" He said, laughing. Sam shook her head and smiled. "I love it when you smile." Logan whispered against her lips before kissing her softly. Kendall moved in from behind Sam, kissing his way up her neck. She moaned against Logan's lips. Kendall knew that was her sweet spot and he took it to his advantage. As he was kissing Sam's neck he moved his hand in between Logan's legs, rubbing his cock. It made him moan and his hips trust against Kendall's hand.

Sam broke away from the kiss, breathless and said, "Maybe we should move this into the bedroom before we lose control…it'll be kinda hard to fuck on the couch." She moaned again as Kendall bit down on her shoulder. They all made their way to the bedroom to have a night of fun…

**So…I know that was probably a bad place to leave off bbbuuutttt….eh I not comfortable with writing those sences yet. I'll let your mind create the images…hehe. Review …please? ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3:Sam's Untold Trouble

**Chapter 3: Sam's Untold Trouble**

**3 days later…**

Sam sat in Chemistry miserable…

_** Sam's and Kendall's Apartment**_

_Earlier that Monday morning there had been a knock on her apartment door. When she opened it she did not expect FBI agent Steven Sawansak; he had been working the case since she was six and had kept in touch with the young girl, giving regular updates on her father and if she was in any kind of trouble. Steven was pleasantly surprised that she was holding up so well this far…. He has seen his fair share of fucked up cases and what those cases had done to the people involved in them… Samantha Armantrout was indeed a very strong willed person in his mind._

_To say Sam was surprised to see the agent was an understatement… she was scared shitless. _

"_What happened? Did you get him?" she said, quickly her stomach dropping to her feet._

_Steven took a deep breath and said, "No…" another deep sigh, "but he was spotted near your apartment, near the university library Friday morning and near a dance club Friday night. You haven't seen any sign of him have you?" _

_But Sam never heard any of it….all she heard was a buzzing in her ears, her heart pounding in her chest and the ground rushing up to meet her face. _

_Kendall heard the knock at the door and went to see who it was… "Steven?" he asked. But never got an answer because all he saw was Sam falling to the floor out cold. _

"_Shit" Kendall rushed to get to Sam. Her breath was fast and shallow. Kendall lightly shook Sam, worry all over his face. She wasn't coming around anytime soon, so he picked her up and put her gently on the couch and turned to face the agent, his eyes dark._

"_What happened?" Kendall asked, giving Steven a death stare._

_Again Steven looked at Sam, then at Kendall and sighed, "I have people keeping a watch out for him… and Friday morning he was spotted near your apartment and outside of the university library and then again near a dance club. I thought Sam should know… I didn't want him surprising her or you, Kendall. He's close…closer than he has ever been before." _

_Kendall didn't say anything; he was thinking about what he needed to do to protect Sam. He wasn't scared… he was pissed. She didn't need this, not now. He looked at Steven and said, "So, what are you gonna do? What's your plan to keep her safe?" his voice had resin to a shout._

_Steven took a step back unwilling from Kendall. He shook his head. Sam's father was dangerous._

"_I haven't thought that far, yet. Don't look at me like that…I just found out about his wear abouts this morning, Kendall. I rushed over here as fast as I could… we're gonna be keeping a close eye on you both, ok?"_

"_You don't sound very convincing, Steven. Isn't your job to protect her from him… you don't want to fuck this up." Kendall said, amused. Maybe Sam was rubbing off on him too much. "Well, thank you for letting us know." He said, leading the agent to the door._

_Steven shook Kendall's hand and said, "I'll be keeping in touch…try to act normal…normal routines…you know the drill." He smiled a little and left the apartment._

_Kendall closed the door and leaned against it. "Shit!" he cursed softly. Sam chose that moment to wake up and fall off the couch. _

"_Damn! W-what happened?" she said softly when Kendall knelt beside her._

_Kendall licked his dry lips and said; "Um… you don't remember?" he waited for an answer but Sam just shook her head, her voice failing her… she knew something bad happened Kendall was pale and her stomach had once again turned to lead._

"_Ok… Steven Sawansak came by. He had news on your father. Steven's lookouts had spotted him Friday morning by the university library and near the dance club we went to Friday night. He just found out this morning, so he rushed over here to tell you…only you passed out." He finished, looking at Sam._

_She was quite, letting her over working brain trying to catch up to the information she just gotten. But the first words that came out of her mouth was, "Logan… if he was so close he saw me with them… Kendall…" she started sobbing. She didn't want them to get hurt._

"_Shhh … Sammy it's gonna be ok. We'll tell them today ok? When we have lunch… we can tell them everything…" Kendall said softly, pulling her into a hug. She buried her head into his neck and breathed in his scent, his warmth, the sound of his strong beating heart and tried to calm herself down and get her breath under control. She took a deep breath and pulled back from his hug._

_The look is Sam's eyes shocked Kendall. There was a fire burning just beneath her beautiful ice blue eyes and she looked determined to not let her father get the upper hand; that made Kendall love her all the more._

"_Ok. Let's get ready getting ready for class…if I'm late Logan will never let me here the end of it." Sam said, with a small smile. She ran her hand over her face and through her hair, getting to her feet on shaky legs. Kendall pulled her into another hug and kissed her. He slides his hands over her wide hips to cup her ass._

"_We got time for a quickie…" he breathed hotly across her lips, his voice going deeper. Sam giggled…Kendall knew how to push her buttons…she wanted to get away from this…what just happened… and what better way than to have sex? Her body reacted to just the thought of having him inside of her. _

_Sam quickly shook her head and pushed him roughly on to the couch and straddled his hips. She moaned; he was already getting hard. She ground her hips down and she loved it when Kendall moaned. He pulled her lips into a sloppy kiss, sticking his tongue into her mouth; she moaned as he explored her mouth, nipping softly at the wet muscle._

_She pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavy; she ran her hands through his dirty blond hair, softly scraping her long nails across his scalp and pulled his face to her chest. Kendall knew what Sam wanted and gladly gave it to her; he pulled her tank top down, letting her breasts fall free; taking a nipple into his mouth biting softly, earning a jerk from Sam's hips and a "Fuck" from her lips. She pulled harshly at his hair and moved her mouth to his earlobe, flicking her tough across the soft flesh. Kendall ran his hands under her top and pulled it off. Suddenly, Sam sat in front of him on his lap naked from the waist up, and it took his breath away…she always did._

"_Wow" he whispered, running hands softly up her hips to cup her chest; she broke out in gooseflesh, making her nipples hard and things lower in her body throb._

_She giggled, "You always say that." Pushing her hips down on his pajama clad cock. Kendall moaned and moved his hips up to meet her._

"_You're beautiful" he whispered, and she giggled again._

"_You're hard… let me fix that for you" a smile playing across her lips and her eyes going dark. She got off his lap and made quick work of his pants and boxers. She gasped at the sight of him hard and ready…it turned her even more that she could make him hard. She knelt between his legs and took him in her hand, pumping his cock a few times, and smiling when he threw his head back and groaned. Sam rubbed her thumb across the slit rubbing the pre cum all over the head._

"_SSSSSAAAAAMMMMM" Kendall moaned. She rolled her eyes at him…so dramatic. Kendall wasn't ready for her to take him in her mouth and he bucked his hips as she started to suck his cock. Sam loved to play with Kendall… she guess her dark side came out when she was giving him head…she loved to make him moan and groan like a slut. Sam swirled her tongue across the head and sucked hard, loving the taste that shot across her taste buds. She bobbed her up and down slowly and she smiled and hummed when Kendall's hand wrapped up in her hair tightly. The vibrations making him buck his hips more. She moved her head faster up and down deep throating him._

"_Oh Sam!" Kendall said softly, when she took him in all the way into her mouth. He was close and he didn't want to cum yet… so he pulled her hair lightly. Sam pulled off his cock…her lips making a popping sound. She wasted no time, taking off her shorts and panties, she straddle his waist again and pulled him into a kiss, rubbing herself against him._

"_Tell me what you want babe" Sam said, softly as she held her self above his cock, teasing him._

"_You… I want to be inside of you." Kendall said, breathlessly._

"_Nuh Uh…C'mon say it… Kenny" Sam moaned, playing with him, she liked driving him crazy; it made him fuck her harder and she wasn't embarrassed to admit it. _

"_I-I want to fuck you!" Kendall moaned._

_Sam couldn't wait any longer herself, it was a double edge sword…he made her wet and tight; her muscles clenching almost painfully. Before the words had fully left Kendall's mouth, Sam slammed herself down onto his cock, making them both moan and curse. _

"_oooooohhhhh, you're so tight!" Kendall moaned into Sam's shoulder, "Move, S-Sam … p-please" Kendall begged. Sam moved her hips slowly up and down his shaft, letting a low moan escape her throat. Kendall kissed his way up her neck, his lips latching on to her pulse and sucking, biting down and leaving his mark; his hands grabbing onto her ass as he pushed himself up into her; loving the way she threw her head back and moved her hips faster. He saw the prefect moment to flip her on to her back and wasted no time slamming into her, filling her up with his cock. _

_Kendall made Sam moan and he loved the sounds that he could extract from her throat. Sam could feel the telltale signs of her orgasm coming, the way her muscles were clenching and unclenching, hugging Kendall's cock tightly, almost as if they didn't want to let go. The rush was starting beneath her bellybutton, and goose bumps running down her legs, her toe's curling._

"_K-Kendall…I-I'm close" Sam panted, harshly, wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper. _

_Kendall smiled, "G-Go ahead, I'm not f- far, Sammy" he said, kissing her nose._

_Not five minutes later, they both came at the same time. When they came down from the orgasm, Sam looked at the clock 9:30 and smiled._

"_Guess, we have time to take a shower" she said, happily, "Want to join me?"_

_Kendall smiled and said, "wouldn't have it any other way Sammy"_

** Back in Chemistry**

Sam sighed… she really didn't want to have to tell Logan, James, and Carlos about this… but he was so close and she didn't even realize it and that scared her more than anything. She had let her guard down, and now look… damn it. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but relaxed when she found that it was only Logan with James and Carlos. She smiled at them, trying to push away the dread and the hopelessness that tried to take over her.

Logan instantly picked up on that; something was wrong… he took Sam's hand in his, rubbing his thumb softly across the top and returned the smile.

"What's wrong, babe?" he said softly. Sam looked at him nervously and took a deep breath.

"Kendall and I have to speak with you three after class" she said in a strong voice, which surprised the hell out of her, "It's very important. Ok?"

Logan raised his eyebrows shocked, "OK" he looked at Kendall and he just nodded his head in agreement.

Time couldn't drag by more slowly to Sam; it was a two hour class. She tried paying attention to the professor but that itself was a hard task. She tried everything to calm herself: she fidgeted, bounced her leg, and twitted her thumbs, so much that the professor smacked her hand down on the table in front of Sam, making her yelp.

"Ms. Armantrout… will you please stop! You're driving me crazy!" Professor Reese shouted, frustrated.

Sam blushed deeply and ducked her head down, embarrassed, "Sorry" she mumbled. The professor shook her head and continued with the lesson. Kendall placed a hand on Sam's knee. Sam looked at him and smiled.

Ten minutes later, class was over and Sam let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She slowly grabbed her things her mind elsewhere. Kendall slung an arm around her shoulders and Logan took her hand, smiling. Carlos and James followed close behind them hand in hand. They walked silently out of the class room.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Logan asked again, softly.

"We'll talk when we get to the apartment, ok Logie?" Sam said, quietly.

Logan was getting nervous as were James and Carlos. Something was diffidently wrong with Sam. In the time that they had known each other, they had never seen Sam this quite. She wasn't herself, she's usually laughing and making jokes and smiling that beautiful smile that could light up the streets even on the darkest night and her blue eyes dancing with laughter and very bad ideas… but now I was like a totally different girl before them… that light that she had was gone or there but hidden by darkness.

It was a short walk to Kendall's and Sam's apartment and in the ten minute walk it was in complete silence. Sam pulled out her keys to unlock the door and let them all in.

"What ya'll want to eat? We're ordering in" she said quietly, her southern accent coming out.

Four heads turned to look at her. "What? It comes out from time to time… you just don't hear it" She said, smiling; the first smile that had seen all day.

"Pizza?" Carlos spoke up. All five of them agreed. Sam called Domino's and order to extra-large pizzas one with pepperoni and extra chess and the other with everything. After that was done, she went to the fridge and grabbed five bottles of beers. Logan raised eyebrows at her.

"You're gonna need it, sweetie, thrust me." She said smiling lightly at him.

She popped the cap on hers and sat down beside Kendall facing all three of them and took a depth breathe… clutching the beer bottle in her hands tightly… she looked up from her hands …

"I need you three to listen to me and don't ask questions until I'm done explaining ok?" she asked, waiting for them to nod their heads yes. She continued, "My real name is Melissa Hamilton and 15 years ago my father beat and killed my mother, then came after me…only he didn't kill me, he put me into a coma. The FBI has been after him ever since. He's a very bad man and very dangerous. He's wanted for murder, robbing, and drug distortion. I was six when he killed my mother and have been in foster care ever since until I met Kendall in Florida where the family that had adopted me was beating me… when I turned 18 I moved in with Kendall. Now, this morning I got a knock on my door from an FBI agent that had been running the case on my father" She stopped and took a drink of her beer, "My father was spotted Friday morning at the university's library and that night near the dance club we were at. The FBI has look outs watching for him but Steven only found this out this morning and rushed over here to tell me… I'm in danger and by hanging out or being near me that puts all of you in danger too." She said, numbly and what she was about say next brought tears rushing to the surface of her blue eyes, " I don't want to lose any of you… or get you hurt… so you have to leave… you to Kendall." She looked at him with tears running down her face and took another drink from her beer with numb lips.

She sat there looking at Logan's shocked face. James and Carlos were looking down at their untouched beers.

Logan felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "W-what?" he struggled to get out of his tight throat. He shook his head stubbornly at Sam, "I'm not leaving you can forget that, Sam… I don't care about your past or your father… Sammy?" Logan said, softly and got up from his seat on the couch and went to her.

"Sammy, I love you and that's not gonna change. If you have yourself surrounded by those that love you he can't touch or get to you. It would be stupid to leave you alone and could never live with myself if I left you and you got hurt or worse. We're not leaving, are we Kendall? No matter what." Logan said, kissing her forehead.

Kendall leaned in and kissed her cheek, whispering against the soft skin "What made you think I would ever leave your side Sammy? We love you, all four of us. Ok?"

James and Carlos came over hand in hand to Sam, "We're sorry you lost your mother at such a young age, Sam." James said, softly.

"My Papi is a police officer; he can help Sam, if you want." Carlos said, nervously.

Sam smiled and wiped at the tears running down her face.

"Damn, I thought that would defiantly have gotten rid of ya'll! What are you guys, stupid?" she said playfully, the first true smile across her lips and reached her eyes.

"Nooooo! That not gonna get rid of us. You should have known better, Sammy. We're not stupid… we're in love… there's a difference." Kendall said, standing up and bringing her with him, "Especially after this morning." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her giggle; he pulled her into a tight hug. Logan joined in from behind and James and Carlos from the side.

There was a knock at the door. Carlos yelled, "Pizza!"

They all rolled their eyes and laughed as he ran to the door to get the food.

"Sam! Its 32.50!" Carlos yelled, coming back with the food. Kendall pulled out his wallet and said; "I got it Sammy" he went to the door to pay the guy and came back and started handing out the paper plates.

Logan kissed Sam on the lips and smiled, "I love you, Sammy. It's gonna be ok." He whispered.

They all ate and watched a movie, the conversation forgotten. Since it was a Monday they only had chemistry and spent the rest of the day at the apartment. Around 6pm James and Carlos got up and said that they were gonna go back to Logan's apartment.

"Ok." Logan said, "I'm gonna stay here tonight. You guys gonna be ok by yourself?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine" James said.

"See you tomorrow." Carlos said, hugging Sam goodbye.

"Promise me you'll call when you get home, ok?" Sam said softly.

"Don't worry. I will" Carlos said, going out the door.

"Bye, guys!" Kendall yelled from his seat on the floor.

Sam closed the door and locked it, leaning against it. She kicked off her converses, sighing when her feet made contact with the hard wood floors. She smiled to herself and made her way back to Logan and Kendall on the couch.

She surprised Logan when she straddled his lap and leaned in slowly to kiss him on the lips. When they parted they were both dazed. The kiss made Logan hard… what could he say? Sam's kisses were toxic and once she started kissing him, he was putty in her hands… he was the same with Kendall… he had a weakness for blondes.

Logan wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss making her giggle.

"Let's take this to the bedroom" Sam said softly, getting off his lap. She looked at Kendall.

"You coming with us Kenny?" Sam asked that dark look returning to her eyes again. She didn't have to ask Kendall again. He got up and followed them in the bedroom. He ran his hand down Logan's back cupping his ass through his tight skinny jeans.

Sam pushed both Logan and Kendall on to the bed and closed the door. She stood in front of them and slipped out of her shirt leaving on her pink lance bra.

"Pink?" Logan asked, "I would have thought you a black bra kinda girl, Sammy" he said, cocking his head to the left.

"Really?" Kendall turned and looked at him.

Sam rolled her eyes and "You have no idea what I have up my sleeve Logie."

She shimmed out of her pants showing him the pink lance underwear that matched the bra and went over to him, pushing him back on the bed. She straddled his waist and sat there thinking all the dirty things she wanted to do to him. Kendall ran one of his hands down Sam's back and the other hand was rubbing Logan through his jeans, making them both moan.

Slowly, he snaked his hands to Logan's belt buckle… smiling when his hips jerked up. Kendall pulled the belt from the loops and got on his knees leaning closer to Sam… knowing she was going to hate him for this… but he wanted Logie to himself for a bit… then they would take care of her. His cock twitched at the thought.

Kendall took Sam in a ruff kiss pulling her off of Logan, moving her closer to the head of the bed… his hands roaming between his legs making her moan. He knew there was an art to getting her to do this… he just had to push the right buttons. Kendall licked his way down Sam's neck and it made her throw her head back and he quickly grabbed Sam's wrists pulling them above her head, tightening the belt around her hands and the headboard.

He smiled…

Sam opened her eyes,"Kendall, this isn't fair!" Sam pouted, pulling on the belt.

"Yes, it is. You had your way with Logie. Now, it's my turn." Kendall said smirking and pulled out a black bandana, tying it softly around Sam's mouth, effetely cutting off her talking. He smiled at Sam … she looked fucking amazing tied up and gagged…. But he'd get to her in a few minutes.

"I love you Sammy" he said softly, kissing her.

He turned back to Logan, who had stood up and was taking of his shirt. Logan felt stupid just lying there waiting for Kendall to come back, he looked up from what he was doing and just stared.

"Wow…that is fucking hot…but she looks pissed at you Kendall" Logan said, laughing.

Kendall didn't say anything; he just went over to him and pulled Logan into a heated kiss; his tongue licking sweetly at his bottom lip. Logan opened his mouth allowing Kendall access wrapping his arms around the tall blonde's neck. Logan was very aware how happy Kendall was; he could feel his cock pressing hard against his stomach. Logan turned Kendall around and pushed him down on the bed and straddled his hips, running his hands up Kendall's shirt clad chest. Logan rested his hands on Kendall's shoulders and pushed him back on the bed and moved his lips down the blonde's neck kissing softly at the silky skin.

What Logan was doing was more or less torture to them both. His cock was pressing uncomfortably against his jeans… he had enough… he made quick work of Kendall's jeans, ripping them down his legs along with his boxers. Kendall looked at Logan and raised a bushy eyebrow.

"You know you like it baby" Logan said, smiling. He got to his knees between Kendall's legs. The site of his cock hard, ready, and standing attention made his mouth water and his heart beat faster.

"Put my cock in your mouth, Logie" Kendall said in a sexy voice; a voice that Logan never heard him use before, it sent chills down his body and went straight to his dick.

Logan wrapped his hand around the hard column of flesh and moved his hand slowly up and down, swiping his thumb across the silt and making Kendall moan; his hips bucking up into Logan's hand.

"Logie p-please" Kendall moaned.

Logan took the head of Kendall's cock into his mouth and sucked, his tongue playing with the slit. He slowly moved his lips down Kendall's shaft, tongue moving from side to side. Kendall's hand moved to grip Logan's hair. He moaned around the hard cock in his mouth, deep throating all seven inches of Kendall.

He knew he was so close to coming… "L-Logan stop… not y-yet." Kendall panted and Logan pulled away, his lips red from sucking; Logan stood up, breathing hard and Kendall palmed Logan's hard member through his jeans, making Logan buck his hips into the touch.

"You need help with those jeans, Mr. Mitchell?" Kendall asked, letting his green eyes fill with lust.

"I think I do…" Logan whispered, throwing his head back and groaning.

Kendall undressed Logan quickly and made him get on his hands and knees facing Sam. They both knew that her watching them fuck drove her crazy, especially when she couldn't join in. Kendall moved Logan's legs further apart so he could see his hole. The sight of it made his cock twitch and he quickly got out the baby oil… it worked better than spit… gave a different feel to the whole sensation. He poured some of it on to his figures.

"You ready Logie?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded his head and moaned as Kendall slowly slides his index figure inside of Logan. He moved it carefully back and forth and then slid a second one in moving slowly making scissoring motions to stretch Logan. Logan moaned again and slammed back into Kendall's figures when he touched his sweet spot.

"Enough, Kenny… I-I'm ready. Please … Fuck me." Logan moaned.

Taking Logan on his word, Kendall took the baby oil and spread some on his cock and lined himself up with Logan's hole.

"You ready" Kendall asked.

"Y-yes…please" Logan moaned. Kendall slide himself into Logan, groaning as his warm insides encircled his dick. Once he was all the way in, he stopped letting Logan adjust to the intrusion. Logan panted through the pain, but it was quickly turning into pleasure.

"Move, please Kendall, fuck me!" Logan whispered, rubbing himself back against Kendall.

Kendall placed his hands on Logan's hips and pushed forward then pulling back slowly, biting his lip, and throwing his head back. He started picking up speed, searching for Logan's sweet spot. A few seconds he smiled when he heard Logan shout, groan, and push his ass back harshly against Kendall.

"Right there Kenny! D-don't stop!" Logan panted, fisting the bed sheets.

Kendall took Logan at his word and hit his prostate dead on four more times.

"Harder!" Logan shouted and moaned as pleasure racked through his body.

"K-Kenny… I'm c-close" Logan panted.

"C-Cum for me babe" Kendall groaned, leaning forward, slipping his hand around Logan's hard cock. He jerked him off in time to his hips slamming into his ass. Kendall slid his tongue up between Logan's shoulders, biting softly.

Logan was near the edge and Kendall licking between his shoulders pushed him over; the orgasm full force, toes curling so hard that they popped and he exploded all over his chest, bed, and Kendall's hand. A few minutes later he felt Kendall cum, shooting his load inside of Logan, making Logan moan as he felt Kendall fill him up.

They both dropped heavily on to the bed… breathing hard. When all was quite… Kendall got slowly up on his knees and slowly pulled his softening member from Logan making them both moan. Kendall flopped down on his side, whispering "I love you, Logie" kissing him softly.

Logan smiled and kissed him back, "I love you to Kendall…"

Both Kendall and Logan looked at Sam and smiled… "Give us a moment, babe…" Logan said softly trying to get his breath back.

Sam nodded because she couldn't talk thanks to Kendall… she couldn't wait any longer… Kendall knew this drove her nuts…they both did. She was so wet…so swollen. The need was too much for her… she couldn't wait…

She didn't have to wait no more, Logan was right in front of her and he had a dark look in his eyes. She had expected him to untie her from the headboard, but he didn't. He trailed his fingertips softly around the edge of her panties, and it made her shiver and he smirked. Logan grabbed the pink lance panties and slid them painstaking slow down her legs and threw them on Kendall's face.

Sam opened her legs. She knew where this was going and just thinking about the feel of his tongue blew her away. Logan put her feet over his shoulders and layed down between her legs. He slid his tongue up the side of her thigh, avoiding the area she wanted him to lick. He chose the hollow between her thigh to leave his mark, sucking harshly and biting softly, drawing the soft skin into his mouth to leave his mark. He leaned back to look over his work and smiled up at Sam.

Kendall joined them, setting to the left of Sam, running his hands up her back and with a flick of his figure unhooked the bra. He slowly pulled the bra straps down her shoulders and up over her head… he smiled, he wasn't untying her yet. Kendall ran his hand down his side of her check and she turned her face into his touch, nuzzling his hand.

He smiled at her and leaned in to whisper dirty things in her ear, licking the inside of it. She giggled through the bandana and shivered. He knew it was one of her weaknesses and it made her nipples hard.

Logan chose that moment to stick his tongue inside of her and started sucking. Sam threw her head back and moaned. It was muffled. Kendall didn't like that anymore… he wanted to hear her moan… he also wanted to kiss her soft lips. He pulled the gag out and roughly kissed Sam, biting and licking her lips. She opened her mouth and allowed him enter.

Logan was licking her pussy and biting softly. While his tongue searches for her sweet spot, he reached his hand between her ass checks and slowly slid his figure inside the tight hole.

Sam moaned into the kiss Kendall had her in and she could feel the beginnings of her orgasm. Kendall slid his hands to her breasts, his hands playing with her nipples. His lips moved down the side of her jaw, leaving sloppy kisses. She moaned and bucked her hips as Logan found her g-spot. He kept flicking his tongue over it, sliding his figures in and out of her ass, making scissoring movements to open her up.

"G-Guys… I-I'm close…" Sam moaned.

"It's ok… Cum… we're not done. We're gonna fuck you until you can't walk, Sammy." Kendall whispered against her lips.

Sam moaned… when they made love like this, Logan and Kendall were always the dominant ones. She didn't mind and it was a major turn on for her.

She bucked her hips against Logan and curled her toes. "C-Close" she panted.

Kendall bite down on her nipple at the same time Logan sucked her clit. She moaned loudly as a hair rising orgasm rushed through her body. She came so hard that she saw stars in front of her eyes.

Before her breathing turned to normal Kendall had untied her hands from the belt and she moaned as her shoulders started to ache, but it was a good ache.

"You ok?" Logan asked, setting up on his knees. Sam smiled and shook her head yes, not trusting her voice.

"Good" Kendall said, "Because we are far from done. Aren't we Logie?"

"Yep" Logan said, kissing Sam softly and then moving to kiss Kendall.

It made Sam's heart pound inside of her chest. She loved when they both took her at the same time… it was like Christmas came early for her and Santa gave her two naughty boys to play with.

Logan layed down on the bed and pulled Sam on top of him so that she straddled his lap. She felt Kendall straddled Logan's legs so he was behind her; she was between them both. Logan was propped up on the pillows and ran his hands up her sides. Kendall moved close to Sam, moving her long blond hair to the side, starting to kiss her neck. Logan's hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them softly, thumbs rubbing over her nipples. Kendall moved one of his hands to her breast, putting his hand over Logan's, softly squeezing both of them.

Logan moved one of his hands to grab his hard cock holding it up so Sam could slide on to it. Sam slid slowly onto Logan's cock; her muscles tightening around him, making her throw her head back against Kendall and moan.

Logan whimpered, "God, your soooo tight…." as he pushed his hips up to meet Sam's.

Kendall sucked on Sam's pulse point, taking in as much for her flesh as his mouth could take. He bit down softly, rolling his tongue over it like a piece of candy. He could taste the blood rising to the surface, telling him that he had successfully left his mark.

Sam cursed; the sensations that were running through her all at once were almost too much for her.

"Kendall" Sam moaned. Both Logan and Sam were waiting for him to enter her.

Kendall wasted no time… he put his hand between Sam's Shoulder blades and pushed her lightly forward so that her ass was in the air and he had a perfect view of her hole and Logan inside for her.

"you ready?" he asked.

And got an impatient, "Yes!" from both Sam and Logan.

Since Logan had already stretched Sam, he didn't have to do much but put the baby oil on his dick. He moaned while he put the oil on, dragging it out a little bit to drive them both crazy.

He moved back in between Sam's and Logan's legs and slowly rubbed his already hard cock between Sam's ass … then slowly entered her. Sam threw herself forward but he had a grip on her hips and held her against him as he pushed forward, inch by inch.

"It's ok, Sam. I got you." Kendall said, softly, rubbing her lower back as she adjust to him inside of her.

Sam was breathing heavily. This wasn't her first time doing this, but it was hard trying to take Kendall in all at once… he was so fucking huge. Quickly the pain turned to pleasure.

"M-move … both of you….fuck me." Sam moaned.

They started off with slow movements but then Logan and Kendall started to pick up momentum. Soon they were slamming their cocks into Sam's holes making her scream in pleasure.

As quickly as it had started, it was almost over. Sam couldn't control the beginnings of the orgasm… they made her wait too long and now she was flustered and was going to last as long as she wanted.

"C-close… I – I'm close!" she moaned, slamming her hips down on Logan. Kendall wrapped his arm across her chest so she was setting up and not hunched over; it changed the angle and she could feel them both deep inside off her.

Logan sat up, still inside of her, and latched his lips onto her breast wrapping his arms around both Sam and Kendall. Sam screamed again, so loud, she was starting to lose her voice. Kendall moved his lips and lightly started to suck her earlobe.

That was it… everything combined sent Sam spiraling into a mind blowing orgasm; Muscles twitching, back bending, toes curling.

"OOOOOOOOOOO FFUUUCCCCKKKKKK!" Sam shouted as she came.

Logan and Kendall weren't far behind Sam. Their orgasm's making them slam their hips forward, shooting load after load of cum into Sam.

When everything had calmed down, Kendall pulled out of Sam first and then he helped Sam off of Logan. They all dropped into a boneless heap on the bed. Somehow they managed all to get under the covers.

"I love you guys" Sam whispered, snuggling down into the cover, her head on Logan's chest, Kendall spooning her back with an arm around Sam and Logan.

"I am so tying you up next time" Kendall said, sleepily.

"I agree" Logan said, smiling.

They both waited for Sam to reply, but she was already snoring softly against Logan's chest. They both laughed softly. They were defiantly doing this again.


	4. Chapter 4: Daddy's Back

**A/N: Ok, so did ya'll enjoy the last chapter?... XP. I did I had a lot of fun :D I have come to the realization that I never leave an Authors Note and have no profile information….so I'ma gonna do that when I'm done posting the chapter :P…sorry, I just get so into writing the chapter. So, I am open to suggestions and ideas that you guy's have…good or bad. I would greatly appreciate them! :D Anyways…on with the chapter… things are about to get bad…Enjoy!...RRRRRREEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE WWWWWWWWW? …please?**

Chapter 4: Daddy's Back

****Carlos and James Walking Home from Sam's Apartment Monday Night****

Carlos and James were quite on the walk home; hand in hand they walked down the growing dark streets of L.A. James looked at Carlos, he looked lost in thought.

"What you thinking about babe?" James asked softly, pulling the Latino close to him; it was getting cold.

"Sam" he said simply.

"She's gonna be ok Carlos." James said, knowing that his boyfriend tended to worry about his friends.

"I know…"Carlos said softly, "but how could he do that to her? Didn't he love her? Her father tried to kill her… and now he's back. I'm scared James…" Carlos whispered.

James didn't know what to say because he was thinking the same thing.

"Look… Carlos we're gonna be fine. They have the FBI looking out for all of us. Nothing is going to happen to us or Sam, Logan, or Kendall. You said it yourself your dad's a police officer." James said, an idea popped into his head, "Do you want to call your dad, so you can talk to him?" Knowing this would make Carlos feel a little bit better.

"Yeah" Carlos said, pulling out his phone to call his Papi, but he never got the chance.

Suddenly, Carlos and James were grabbed from behind and dragged into an alley. Everything happened so fast, it was hard to comprehend. There were four thugs, the two that had James and Carlos had their beefy arms around their throats, one of their arms pulled behind their back, making it impossible for James or Carlos to fight back. The other two thugs stood there and waited until they stopped struggling to talk.

"Where is Samantha?" one thug asked, stepping close to James. "We know you know?"

Well that didn't make any damn sense…if he knew then why was the guy asking… maybe he was stupid? James didn't get the chance to voice his opinion the thug slammed his fist into his gut, making James double over in pain. Carlos started struggling against the guy that was restraining him.

The second thug stepped forward and punched Carlos in the face.  
"Stop! Don't hurt him!" James yelled, struggling to get lose so he could beat the fuck out of these fuckers for hurting Carlos. James had enough… he smashed his head back as hard as he could, at the same time slamming down his foot on to his attackers foot, smiling a little when he felt the bones crunch under the force and pulled himself forward, successfully freeing himself. He ran over to the thug that had Carlos and punched the guy in the face and jerked him away from his boyfriend. It was not a fair fight four against two…but James and Carlos held their own for a little while, only pissing the thugs off more. Carlos and James might be gay but they were defiantly not weak.

Carlos was throwing punch after punch to one thug until the other thug came from behind with a flying tackle and rammed Carlos into the side of the brick wall and both started whaling on him. James saw this from the corner of his field of vision and tried to go to him.

Carlos was growing weak… close to passing out from all the pain. The night sky was spinning as he laid on his side taking kick after kick punch after punch to his small frame. A well placed stomp to his left leg and he felt the bones snap, a hoarse scream emitting from his throat. Blackness swallowed the night, and he let it take him away.

On the other hand, James was still putting up a good fight, being the stronger one of the two. But then that was almost impossible because now it was four against one, Carlos having passed out, the other two joined the fight…. And it was a lost cause.

James still kept fighting but his body was growing tired and he was breathing heavily. He stumbled and he went down, all four of the thugs jumping on him. What seemed like forever, the beating was finally over. James was barely conscious; the leader of them leaned close to his face and laughed, smiling…

"Tell Samantha that daddy's home… and this is only the start, Jamie" the thug whispered into his ear.

James watched with half lidded eyes as the four thugs walked away, leaving him and Carlos on the ground. James tried getting up and he did…for about half a second before the ground came rushing back up to meet his bruised face. The one coherent thought on his mind was Carlos… he had to get to him to make sure he was ok.

He crawled slowly over to him, inch by inch, slowly so slowly… finally he had made his way over to his love. He tried to wake him up but nothing he did worked. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker by the minute…fighting to stay awake he reached for his smart phone in his pocket. It had survived the beating and he dialed those three lifesaving numbers…911.

"_Hello"_

"H-help…pl-please I need help…" James whispered.

"_Ok, sir. What is your emergency?" the operator lady asked._

"H-hurt m-my boyfriend and me are hurt…please send h-hel…" James tried to finish but before he could unconsciousness claimed him and the phone fell from his limp hand.

"_Sir? Hello? Can you tell me where you are?" the lady asked, "Sir Can you hear me? Help is on the way" the operator dispatched an ambulance out and started tracing the phone call._

*** Next Morning at Sam's and Kendall's Apartment***

Sam woke up between Logan and Kendall, tangled in the sheets, and had to pee badly. She had her back to Logan's chest, his arms wrapped around her, his face cuddled in between her shoulder and neck. Kendall was laying on his side, facing her and Logan. Sam watched him sleeping, he looked so peace.

"I can feel you watching me Sam" Kendall whispered, opening one eyelid. Sam smiled and laughed softly.

"Then help me…I have to peeeeeee… and Logie's not wakin' up" Sam whined. She tried wiggling out from under Logan's arms but he just sighed, snuggling closer to her, making her giggle.

"Logie, come on and wake up. I have to pee." Sam said.

Logan was awake he was just fucking with Sam… he smiled in his 'sleep'. But he couldn't help giggle when she groaned and wiggled again trying to get out of his arms.

Kendall sat up and leaned over both of them and started tickling Logan, effetely making him loose his hold on Sam.

"Run! Escape to the bathroom!" Kendall yelled playfully as Logan tackled him to the bed in a tickle war.

Sam jumped off the bed and looked at them… "Ya'll are w-e-i-r-d" she said pronouncing out each syllable. Logan and Kendall ignored her and she just shrugged her shoulder and went to go pee. She went into the bathroom to relieve herself. When she came back into the room Kendall and Logan were making out. She stood in the door way with her hands on her hips

"Awww…" she cooed, smiling. They stopped kissing and looked at her. "Hey, don't stop because I'm here…I had enough sex to last me for the rest of the week." She said laughing, backing out of the room. She knew that was a total lie. If they wanted her she would have given in happily.

Logan got out of bed and stretched, "C'mon were gonna be late for school and I have to go back to check on Carlos and James."

"Why?" Kendall asked, following Logan and pulled on a clean pair of jeans.

"I don't trust them to be alone in the apartment and have not blown it up yet."

Kendall was going to saying something smart assed but he never got the chance because they heard Sam scream from the kitchen. Logan and Kendall ran into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

Sam was bent over her phone. She was getting things out of the fridge to make breakfast when her phone beeped signaling that she had a text from an unknown number. She thought nothing of it and opened it. But what she read made her heart stop and the room spin a little.

Logan took the phone from her hand and looked at the text message:

'_HAVE YOU HEARD FROM JAMES AND CARLOS YET? SAMMY YOU MIGHT WANT TO CHECK THE HOSPITAL, SWEETIE. I REALLY DO HOPE THEY'RE OK…MY GUYS WERE KINDA RUFF. DON'T WORRY SAMMY DADDY'S HOME.'_

Logan's stomach dropped to the floor… "We need to get to the hospital… now!" he said weakly. Dammit he should have made them stay here with him and then this never would have happened.

Kendall pulled Sam into a hug, trying to sooth her. "Sam, c'mon baby, it's gonna be ok? We'll go to the hospital and see if Carols and James are there. This could be some kind of sick joke."

But Kendall knew he wrong and that whoever sent the text message was right.

Sam pulled back from Kendall and shook her head.

"Ok. I'm ok. Let me get dressed…you too…you're driving." Sam said. She ran into her bedroom and pulled on random clothes. "Let's go" she said tossing the car keys to Kendall.

**At the Hospital**

Sam, Logan, and Kendall literally ran into the hospital, rushing to get to Carlos and James. Sam made it first to the nurses' station.

"Hi, can you tell me if there's a Carlos Garcia or James Diamond here…they would have been brought in last night." Sam asked hurriedly; her heart beating like a bass drum as she waited for the slow ass woman to check.

Logan noticed Sam's distress and put a comforting arm around her waist.

"Yes, they are in the same room…room 248. It's the second floor. Go down this hall to the right and take the elevator, go half way down the hall and the room will be on your left."

"Thank you" Kendall said, leading the way down the hall.

They made their way up to the room, none of them talked, all trapped in their own heads.

Kendall stopped outside of the room that Carlos and James were in, not knowing what kind of condition they were in. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The room was dark, but still had enough light to see. It was a big room and held two beds that held James and Carlos.

James face was bruised…hell he looked like he'd been hit by a semi-truck. He looked so broken. Both of his eyes were blackened and swollen and there were cuts all over his face. There were bandages wrapped around his chest…probably busted ribs. He looked like he took the worst of the beating.

The state of Carlos made tears come to Sam's eyes; he looked so small in the hospital bed. He had a cast on his leg up to the knee. In the short time that she had known Carlos, she had a soft spot for him and to see him like this broke her; mostly because she was the cause of both of them being in the hospital. Her father did this to them to get to her. This, all this, was her fault. This was so, so fucked up.

Sam let out a sob. She didn't want to hold back the tears anymore. She wanted to let her pain out through the tears. She wanted to feel nothing. She dropped into a chair be side Carlos's bed, laying her head on the bed and cried her heart out.

Kendall and Logan didn't know what to do. Kendall had never seen Sam like this… he wanted to do something but he thought that it would be best for him to leave her alone and let her cry it out.

After fifteen minutes of crying, Sam's sobs slowed down, now just silent tears ran down her face.

"S-Sam, why are you crying?" Carlos asked softly. His head hurt a lot and his throat was sore.

"Carlos!" Sam yelped, "You're ok!"

"Yeh, but why are you crying?" Carlos asked again.

Sam looked down at her hands, "Because it's my fault that you're both hurt" Sam said, softly.

This made Carlos angry…it wasn't her fault…yes her that man may be her father and she may have his genes but that did NOT mean Sam was anything like him.

Sam saw the look on Carlos' face turn angry "C-Carlos what's wrong?" Sam stammered quietly; nervous that he was mad at her and in a way he was mad at her.

"Sam," Carlos said hotly, the anger evident in his voice, "you're nothing like your father. This is not your not fault, ok? Your father is fucking crazy but you are nothing like him. You may share his genes and be his daughter but you're nothing like him…so this is not your fault. Your father is a bad man and that's his choice. He chose that road, he chose to beat your mother, kill her and almost you too. He chose to take away your mother, not you. If there is any one to blame it's him." He finished hotly.

Sam was shocked; she would have never expected that from Carlos; come to think of it she actually never seen him angry… which reminded her to never steal his corndogs.

Kendall, James, and Logan were also listening to him talk to her and they all agreed with Carlos: this was not Sam's fault.

"Carlos is right, Sam. This isn't your fault. Your father is just fucked up… I guess you're just the normal one…well kinda of." James said, smiling.

"Gee, thanks James." Sam said sarcastically. "I'm glad that you're both ok." She smiled, "You're sure that it was my father?" Sam had a serious look on her face and it scared the shit out of all four of them.

"Yes. One of the thugs said, before he left, 'tell Samantha that Daddy's coming home and this is only the start, Jamie' He kept asking where you were. I mean, which I thought was pretty stupid, because wasn't your father outside of the school and your apartment?" James asked.

"He's playing with her." Kendall said, coming over to Sam and kissing her forehead, leaning into whisper in her ear, "it's gonna be ok, Sammy. I got you."

Sam leaned into Kendall's neck, hiding her face.

"Hey, how did you guys know we were here?" Carlos asked.

Logan pulled out Sam's phone and showed him the text message. Carlos read the message and his mouth fell open. Carlos pulled Sam into a hug.

"I'm glad you're ok, Los" Sam whispered.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" James said across the room.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'" Sam said, pulling away from Carlos and taking her time to get to James bed. She smiled as she leaned into give him again. "I'm glad your both ok" she whispered into James shoulder. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to any of you because of me." For what felt like the hundredth time that morning, she had hot tears running down her face. James squeezed Sam tightly as he could without making his ribs hurt.

"We don't want to lose you either Sammy" James whispered back in her ear.

"So when do you guys leave?" Logan said, setting down in a chair between the two beds, pulling Sam down to set on his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Tomorrow," James said, "they're just keeping us here for observation because we both have mild concussions and bruised ribs." James winced taking a deep breath.

"Do you want us to say the night?" Kendall asked.

"Nah. You guys can go home, and you can take us home because I don't think we can walk." James said, joking.

They stayed there a couple more hours just talking, but it was getting dark and they wanted to be inside with the doors locked. Logan was again staying with Sam and Kendall. Sam wouldn't let him go home alone. All three of them gave Carlos and James hugs and said their goodbyes.

Sam was in the middle of Logan and Kendall holding hands going to the parking garage where they parked the car.

"Have you called the FBI agent, Mr. Sawansak? Logan asked, as they neared the car, "I think he should know what happened to James and Carlos."

Sam nodded and said, "I did. But he didn't answer his cellphone. I left him a ton of messages and I even called his desk, nothing."

"I'll call him tomorrow." Kendall said, pulling the keys from his pocket and unlocked the car.

"You won't reach him," an unfamiliar voice said from behind them, "because I killed that stupid Thai bastard."

They all jumped and quickly turned around, "Hello, Sammy. Daddy's back."

**Hehe… I'm mean aren't I? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :D please review. I would like to hear your opinions on this story. GOOD OR BAD I"LL READ THEM ALL ….any suggestions? I like feedback….reviews make me happy, and they also encourage me to keep writing. I know you read the chapter ** wiggles eyebrows** so review :D **


	5. Chapter 5: Taken into Hell

**A/N: Heyo ^_^! So sorry for the long wait…I really didn't know where I was going with this story. It may have no plot…oh well…don't like it don't read it… sorry if I'm being mean. This is my first story on fanfiction. I love to write and read. I show so much support for other authors, but that's just me… If you're good, you're good, and I'm gonna review your stories…. So anyways…for the anonymous reviewer who I won't say her name…if you think it's stupid then why are you reading it ^_^! Don't cramp my style! I also changed my pen name from Mdkelly1 to Theweirdblond…hehe…it's still me! Oh and I recently did a one shot called **_**One Less Crazy Person**_**, ya'll should check it OUT! =^_^= another great story is by my friend and writer: **_**JMLHCPKSfan**_** it's called **_**Feathers**_**. She's an awesome writer. If you haven't checked her out you should…hehe :P also thanks to all those who have reviewed/followed/favorited for this story…it makes me happy…the more great reviews I get the more it inspires me to write…hint hint ;P**

**Ok…I'm done * takes a deep breath*… On with the next chapter! ;P Also if you think it needs work then tell me! THAT'S WHAT REVIEWS ARE FOR! =^_^= **

**Review Please ;)**

**Chapter 5: Taken into Hell**

All three of them jerked around to face the man with the unfamiliar voice. Sam's stomach dropped to her feet and her heart filled with ice cold dread; Logan and Kendall moved closer to Sam, Logan a little in front of her, but not blocking her view of the man. Before anyone could say anything a black SUV pulled up quickly beside Logan, Sam, and Kendall. Three of the bad man's goons got out of the vehicle, guns pointing at the three.

Sam knew who the man in front of her was…she had been running from him all her life. Kendall picked up on Sam's uneasiness and linked his fingers with hers', offering her comfort. Sam felt a little faint, but the adrenalin pumping through her body quickly pushed it out; she had been preparing for this ever since she was six. It was his fault for the hell she went through as a child, but preparing for it and having the man that haunted her dreams in front of her was two totally different things.

Sam took a deep breath and leaned a little on Logan, looking her father in his cold blue eyes.

Logan didn't know what to think…this was the psycho that killed her mother…that made her wake up screaming in the middle of the night. He didn't want to say anything, but he knew the shit had hit the fan…literally. He was scared but he would do everything in his power to protect Sam; it would kill him if anything happened to either Sam or Kendall.

Kendall being from a military back ground hid his emotions well behind cool face of calmness; his bottle green eyes showing the same defiance as Sam's, because he had never met this person before, but he hated him with a passion. Kendall had worked so hard for Sam to get where she was now, and her father has been trying to fuck it up from the get-go. He chanced a look at Sam. She too, had mastered her emotions, but Kendall knew her, he could see the cracks in the walls that she had built around her, and he and Logan only got in because they had the key to the iron-gate around her heart. Kendall would give his life to protect both Logan and Sam.

Walter Kovacs smiled at his daughter…. She looked just like her mother…she was going to be just like her soon-dead; her mother had the same look of defiance in her eyes when he killed her. That thought brought another smile to his face…but it also saddens him a little…he squashed that feeling down quickly. He had loved his wife but she turned on him…was going to turn him over to the FBI…he did what needed to be done… this was going to be fun... the girl before him had the same look in her eyes and it made him angry and thrilled him at the same time. Walter was going to enjoy breaking his daughter and her two boy toys. Walter took in both boys…studying their faces. He knew they were going to be trouble for him, but that was part of the fun. He took great pride in breaking strong headed people like Logan and Kendall…but most of all Sam. She was the reason he had the FBI on his ass…this was all her fault…it started with her and now it was gonna end with the dumb bitch; Sam was the key witness that could put him away for life. He had avoided the stupid bastards until now. The thought of the tasks that layed before him…what he was going to do to them…make them began for a quick death, but he would kill them slowly and laugh as the light drained away from their eyes. That made him almost cum in his pants…almost.

"Hi sweetie" Walter said, stepping close to her and the two boys. Sam stepped back, pulling Logan and Kendall closer to her. All of their hearts beating a million miles a minute, Kendall opened his mouth to snarl something at the closing man, but Walter interrupted him,

"Say anything at all, anything, even a whisper, and I won't hesitate at all to shoot you boy." He hissed, pointing his gun at Kendall, and continued,

"Now we're gonna go for a little ride, kiddies!" he said brightly, a complete change from his previously behavior,

"Get 'em in the SUV. You know what to do." Walter said to the three huge goons, then stepped in closer to Sam and whispered, "I'll see you in a little bit…Sam is it now? Then we can have some fun."

"Fuck you." Sam hissed venomously, taking a step toward Walter.

Walter looked at her for a second, stunned. It was like looking at a beautiful flower, he would have never expected that from her, until that beautiful flower opened its mouth and ate him. He tipped his head back and laughed like a maniac.

"Oh you are my daughter, aren't you?" He smirked evilly, "see you soon darlin'."

He stepped back and nodded at his goons and then disappeared into the blackness of the parking garage.

The goons advanced on the three; a huge man going for Sam first. He was fucking huge, with ham like arms and a neck thicker than a log, with a face that not even his mother could love. He looked like he crawled out from a cave, his nails dirty and tattoo's littering his arms, his oily stringy hair combed back from his face.

"No!" Sam yelled, throwing a punch at him, but the animal dodged it quickly; he was faster than he looked. He grabbed her by the arms and head butted her in the face making her go limp in his arms.

Meanwhile Kendall and Logan were trying to get to Sam…but it wasn't working; having men that were twice their size, they got in a few good slugs, but to the men it was like getting bitten by a misquote. Logan and Kendall stopped dead when they heard the sound of a trigger being cocked and a gun held to Sam's head. It was a sound they would never forget, if they got out of this shit a live. The huge treelike thug holding the gun smiled evilly and said,

"Quit fighting or I'll kill the bitch…it's your choice, but either way this is happening."

Logan and Kendall looked at each other and then at Sam, who was moaning in her captors' arms. She already had a bruise forming on her forehead. They nodded at the scary thug, seriously he looked like he came out of a horror movie, and Logan said,

"Ok …ok j-just don't hurt her."

The thug laughed at them, "There's gonna be a lot more of this…this is just the beginning. Put 'em in the back, and don't get any cute ideas, faggots, because I won't just head butt her next time…" he left the rest to their imagination.

The two goons pushed Logan and Kendall towards the back of the SUV. Kendall couldn't help it, being the ever head strong person that he was, it was like his body had a mind of its own; he turned around and slugged one of the goons knocking him to the ground. Logan turned and helped Kendall take down the other one. Both of them were caught up in beating the goon that they did not see the other man get up off the ground. He snuck up him them and quickly jabbed them with a needle pen, before the two could even fight back.

"F-Fuck," Logan stuttered, "W-What did you do?" His fear coming back with such a vengeance that it almost dropped him to his knees, rubbing his hand at the injection site; it only took a few seconds for the sedative to take effect and the world around Logan and Kendall started spinning and blurring.

"Just something to make you relax a little" Wade laughed, and smacked Logan in the face, making him shrink back against the SUV.

Kendall tried as hard as he could to fight the drug. He struggled to hold his ever fast growing heavy lids open as he searched for Sam. He smiled stupidly from the drug as his eyes tried to stay focused on Sam and whispered breathing shallowly,

"I'm sorry S-Sammy." Before his eyes rolled in the back of his head as the sedative took hold and dropped him to the floor. A few seconds later Logan fell on top of Kendall unconscious.

"No!" Sam yelled as she watched as Logan and Kendall passed out from the drug, and was put in the back of the SUV.

"Awww, how cute," Victor cooed, wrapping his arms tighter around her, "Don't worry sweet cakes you'll be joining them real soon."

"Victor quit playing with your food." one of the men said, as he came closer to Sam with the drug.

"B-but…I like playing with her, Wade. I can smell her fear like a pie in the oven… she's soooo mouthwatering." Victor pouted.

Wade shook his head at the weird fuck.

"Just hold her still, stupid." Wade ordered, nearing the struggling girl.

Victor had trouble holding Sam with just one hand. Even though he was a big man, he had to holster his gun to free his other hand to keep his hold on her,

"Stop struggling bitch!" he shouted, grabbing two of Sam's wrists in his one big hand, "Hurry up and give the damn sedative Wade!"

Sam kicked out at Wade, her heart trying to rip its way through her chest, trying to knock the needle from his hand; only for him to dodge it and catch her leg long enough for him to inject her with the powerful drug.

"No!" Sam yelled again, tears running down her face, "SOME BODY HELP!"

Victor hurriedly put his hand over Sam's mouth to quite the screaming girl. Sam bit Victors' hand hard enough to draw blood, the taste pungent on her tongue. He cussed and wrapped his other hand around her throat, cutting off her air supply. But no matter how much Sam fought Victor and the hand around her neck, the drug was taking its hold on her body. Her movements started to get sluggish and her vision was fading, swirling, and blending the world around her…then nothing.

"Dammit." Victor cursed again, shaking his hand. "C'mon lets go before somebody shows up…stupid little fucks." He hissed as he threw an unconscious Sam in the back with Kendall and Logan.

Wade got behind the wheel of the black SUV, started it, and drove off with nobody the wiser of what just took place in the hospital parking garage.

**24 hours later…the next day**

Logan slowly woke up and tried to roll over, only to realize that he couldn't; his arms were pulled tightly behind his back, hands tied tightly together to a mental pole; his mouth duct taped shut. He sat on the cold concrete floor, chilled to the bone. He was held captive in some kind of big boating garage. Logan had a killer headache and his eyes still felt heavy from the drug he was injected with. He moaned out in pain as his head gave another painful throb as if to say 'hey I'm not going anywhere for a while, buddy'.

His eyes roamed the room in search of Kendall and Sam. He found them in the same situation that he was in: tied tightly up arms around a pole, duct tape over their mouths, and still unconscious. Sam was in the middle between the two and Kendall was on her right. The state of Sam scared him a little. There was the bruise that she had gotten when the thug head butted her; now there was a new addition to the bruises: a necklace of hand shaped bruises around her neck. Was she straggled? Was she ok? How the hell did all this shit happen? Were they going to get out of this alive? What about James and Carlos? If Walter knew that they were at the hospital, did he 'take care of' Carlos and James? Shit! Shit! Shit! Logan's brain was a whirlwind of thoughts. His breath was picking up in pace to, he realized he was close to a panic attack. He took a deep breath a let it out slowly.

Just then Kendall jerked awake and struggled to get his bearings around him. The realization of what happened and where they were at hit him like a ton of bricks. He moaned and let his head drop to his chest.

"Fuff!" Kendall shouted, but the cuss word was muffled.

Sam was the last one to struggle awake. It took her longer because she was choked and being drugged didn't help her at all. Her throat was raw and it hurt to swallow. It brought tears to her eyes and she groaned. Her eyes locked with Logan's deep brown ones; letting the emotions pass between them. She nodded letting him know that she was ok. She was still a little dizzy, achy, and cold, but she would live.

Next her blue eyes locked with Kendall's green eyes. She raised an eyebrow and smiled a little, well tried to, but he got the message

'At least we're not dead'

Leave it to Sam to crack a joke at a time like this when their life's hung in the hands of a complete psychopath. But it made Kendall smile beneath the constricting tape and feel a little bit better. But that happiness was short lived when the door opened and in walked Walter and his three goons.

"Are we comfy?" Walter asked, with a sarcastic tone. It was so quite in the room that they could have heard crickets.

"Well?" Walter snapped.

Sam raised her eyebrow again at him and then it finally dawned on him about the tape.

"Oh right. Sorry bout that" Walter laughed, ripping the duct tape from her mouth. Sam yelped out in pain as the tape ripped pieces of her lips off.

"Did that hurt, sweetie? Daddy's sorry." He cooed with a crazy look in his ice cold blue eyes.

"Y-You're not my f-father, asshole." Sam said, her hoarse voice echoing in the room.

Walter lost control and slapped Sam across the face hard enough for her head to snap to the side. Sam let out another yelp, but still stared up at Walter defiance burning brightly in her eyes, and gently ran her tongue over her split lip.

The evil man kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her by the front of her thin t-shirt and ripped it in half.

"Like it or not Sammy, you're my daughter" he grinned, like the devil had just offered him his deepest darkest wish, "And I will take what is mine"

Walter ran his hand lightly over her chest and pulling out a knife to cut the bra off, showing her breasts to the world.

"Fuck you!" Sam snarled, spitting the blood from her lip into his face.

Kendall was furious with this man. Sam was his daughter. How could he think of raping her? Well, he was a sick psychotic bastard, so that explained everything. But still, this was so wrong. He was afraid for Sam. She had a big ass mouth that would get her into so much trouble…that's why he loved her so much.

Kendall started yelling and cussing Walter out even though his voice was muffled. All three of them watched Walter as if he was a ticking time bomb ready to go off at any second.

The fucker kept smiling through the blood and spit dripping down his face making him looked even more demented. He laughed,

"Sammy, Sammy, you keep surprising the hell of out me" he dropped to his knees in front of her and got into her face, "I DON'T LIKE SUPRISES!"

Sam didn't flinch at all. She was used to getting yelled at when she was in foster care before she met Kendall.

She gave an evil smile of her own,

"Too bad because I'm full of surprises…Dad"

Walter lost it again and punched her in the stomach, then in the face, twice.

"I guess you'll learn the hard way, stupid bitch." Walter said, walking over to Logan.

Logan's heart was beating like a drum as Walter came over to him. He gave Logan a sweet smile, before taking out a switch blade, quickly popping it open and stabbing Logan in his upper thigh and twisting the blade.

Logan screamed as loud as he could with the tape still over his mouth, pain seizing his body. He screamed louder when the tape was jerked off his lips. Walter twisted the knife again to hear Logan's pain filled screams.

"Ah, music to my ears" Walter sang.

"Stop it!" Sam screamed, tears running down her face as she watched Logan get hurt "Don't hurt him, please. I-I'll do whatever you want. Please you can hurt me, do whatever you want, but please don't hurt them."

"No! Sam, it's o-ok" Logan pleaded, his was close to passing out from pain and blood lost.

"No, Logie. It's not ok." Sam whispered. She didn't mind getting hurt if protected Logan and Kendall. She would take a beating, any raping, or whatever the fuck he was going to do to her, as long as they were safe. That's how much she loved them.

"Really, now?" Walter asked, "Hmmm…to bad. I found your weakness sweetheart. To hurt you I'm gonna make you watch them get hurt. It's a win- win." Walter joyed, clapping his hands together, walking over to the three thugs, whispering.

For the first time since Logan had met Sam, he saw her have a mental break down.

"Shhh Sammy, It's ok. I'm ok." Logan pleaded to the crying girl, "Don't cry babe…please." Tears sprang to his eyes. He wasn't afraid for people to see him cry.

"No, it's not ok Logan. This is my fault. You're both hurt and in this mess because of me. You should have left me alone when I told you about my past, then you would be in pain now." Sam said, brokenly.

"Awww… so have I broken you, yet girl?" Walter asked.

"Yes" Sam whispered, looking down at the floor, not meeting her fathers' eyes.

"Goodie… Now let's have some fun" Walter exclaimed happily.

He was in deep over his head. To Walter, Victor, and Wade he was known as John Herny, but really he was an undercover FBI agent named Bradley Harrison. Bradley had been in with Walter Kovacs for three long tiring years. It took Bradley five years to get connections in with Walter, but after countless locked doors and dead ends, Bradley had a door unlocked. He had an opening to pose as a big time drug buyer and Walter was selling. From that point on Bradley had worked for Walter uncover as John Herny.

Walter was obsessed with his daughter Melissa Kovacs for the last fifteen years. Regretting his choice of not killing his daughter when he the chance to finish her off. But Walter's obsession had been his down fall into the black abyss of insanity. Walter killing his wife was never meant to happen, but when he had found out that she was going to turn him in to the FBI he flipped out, resulting in her untimely death. Walter had reviled this information to John after he was drunk.

This info broke Bradley's heart because he had a daughter of his own, but Walter Kovacs was a very bad man and no matter what his excuses were he had to pay for his crimes. He had killed countless innocent people- children- Kovacs had his figures in all the drugs, this man was the reason why there was so many drugs out in the streets of L.A. and he is an extremely powerful person. It was Bradley's job to bring this psycho down, and he was so close.

He had Samantha Armantrout, Logan Mitchell, and Kendall Knight in his custody, well in Walter's hands, but he would take no part in hurting them and he couldn't chance being in there where they were hurting them because he could blow his cover. He wouldn't risk it… couldn't…if he blew his cover all the shit he went through would be for nothing…and in a way Bradley Harrison was just as cold hearted as Walter Kovacs… all he had to do was wait for nightfall and this hell would all be over. Those kids would be safe and he could go home to his wife and daughter. That brought a smile to his face. He was ready to be free this hell. His boss and the SWAT team were staking out this place right now, all he had to do was give the 'GO'. The waiting made his stomach flip flop.

He took a deep breath and walked into the boat garage to where Walter and his goons were waiting.

**DU DUH DUNNNNNNNNN…hehe… I think I'm getting the hang of cliff hangers. What do you think? Better? Bad? Good? Tell me what you think will happen. Does Agent Bradley save Sam, Logan, and Kendall? or will they fall to the hands of evil psycho Walter? Review and find out in the next chapter…it's almost done ^_^. **

**In case you're wondering the name Walter Kovacs did come the marvel comics…I couldn't think of a bad guys name without it sounding cheesy. The description that came with the name explained Sam's father in so many ways its not funny…Same with the name John Herny. I just 'barrowed' the names not the characters…hehe… did ya'll see the twist coming? =^_^= **

**Review please…you know that little button in the bottom right hand corner…press it … hey I'll make you a deal, review and I'll give you a free cookie…you might want to hurry up though because my evil monkeys are eating them all…so if you get one and its soggy sorry… they're evil monkeys …cant control them :P**


	6. Chapter 6:

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to JMLHCPKSfan to the wonderful ideas that you have given me! ^_^ we must think a like because you have read my mind ;P Oh! Don't forget to review! Or I'll send my evil fart flying monkeys you on people!**

**MUWAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA **coughs…stupid hair ball… I gotta stop licking myself man continues with evil laugh** HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA… OK I'm done…so if you haven't figured it out I got problems…hehe remember to please review, I got evil monkeys. =^_^= …and I'm not afraid to use them :3**

Chapter 6: The Snitch, the Founded Out, and Gone, Baby, Gone

Agent Bradley Harrison stopped suddenly in his tracks; the boat garage was empty and with that his targets were gone. They were gone, Walter, Victor, Wade, and most importantly, Logan, Sam, and Kendall, with no trace as to where they had vanished. He had failed; failed those three kids because he was to afraid and wanted it to end, failed Samantha Armantrout, the innocent daughter of the fucking mad man he was trying to take down, failed Logan Mitchell, an innocent soul and failed Kendall Knight another innocent person. They had unnoticeably counted on Harrison to save them…. But most of all he had failed his family, wife and daughter which had looked up to him…

He… he let everyone down… He felt a sudden anger, but mixed in with all that hot rage was sorrow, gut wrenching sorrow because he knew what those innocent three were going to go through.

In a matter of seconds, Agent Bradley Harrison had made up his mind; he was going to do everything in his power to fix his fuck up, or die trying to bring these kids home and those fuckers behind bars.

He had some hope. He knew Logan, Sam, Kendall were strong head people and they had shown their defiance to Walter, that's why he took them so he could break them. But what Walter didn't know was that he was going to have his hands full with these three. It brought a small smile to his lips.

"FUCK!" Harrison shouted, "HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET AWAY!?" he asked dumbfounded.

He should have never walked out. Damn it. He should have never thought of chickening out. This was his fault, he knew it.

"Uh…where's the target? Is he invisible?" one agent asked, Gibson was his name, "Ha, I knew you'd fuck it up. The director should have never let someone like you take this on. You," Gibson said, smiling, "couldn't handle it could you, boy? You chickened out; should have let a man handle it." The guy was a real asshole, always riding Harrison's ass, so the other agents didn't even blink when Harrison turned around and nailed him in the face.

"He was warned, old man, and if the target is invisible to you, then maybe you should get your eyes checked, Gibson… and if you didn't have your head up your ass all the time you would have figured out that the FBI has a mole." Harrison said, in a matter of fact way, as he smiled down at the fucking bastard holding his nose. "Next time I won't just deck you one…I was being nice"

"Had a mole," The director corrected,

"Huh?" Harrison asked, confused.

"The FBI had a mole," the director repeated, smiling, "it was Phillip Henderson. He was taken into custody about fifteen minutes ago, caught trying to run and ditch his computer out the building window." The director shook his head, looking down at the agent Harrison had punched,

"I bugged his office phone. I had a hunch for a long time. Kovacs corrupted him about the same time you went undercover," he patted Bradley on the shoulder, "Nice one, Gibson had that coming for a very long time…You want to talk to him?"

"Yes, yes I do" Harrison smiled.

****** At the FBI HQ*****

Phillip Henderson sat in a room with his hands cuffed to the table, his heart filled with dread. He knew that he was dead or would either spend the rest of his life in prison. But he didn't give a shit. He had done what he needed to do.

Walter Kovacs had come to him with an offer he could not refuse, about six years ago. He was a father and a husband with a beautiful wife and three girls. Henderson only took what Kovacs had to offer because his youngest daughter Emma had a rare form of cancer and the only way she would serve was to have a transplant, without it she wouldn't reach the age of eight; Emma was six…two years, if that, was all she had left.

It had cost thousands of dollars and they had given up everything to have the money for the surgery; but even after they ponded all they had and got the loans from the banks, two mortgages taken out on the house, it still wasn't enough money. Henderson was desperate. He would have done what any loving father would have done…Right? He didn't give a flying monkeys ass, he did what he had to do to save his daughter.

So, because of the information that he had been selling to Kovacs, his daughter Emma was now fourteen, happy, and cancer free.

So… to Henderson it was damn well worth it.

Harrison sat in front of him with a stony face.

"Did you ever think about the innocent people that you have probably helped Kovacs murder? What about those children? What about these three?" Harrison said, slapping down three pictures.

Harrison pointed to one of the pictures; a young handsome man about the age of 22, with dark hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, and dimples. He had his arms around the necks of two other guys; a Latino with a huge smile and eyes twinkling with unspoken laughter and a brunette with model like features and a dazzling white smile.

"This is Logan Mitchell, a hostage that is in Walter Kovacs' hands. What about him?" Harrison asked, pointing to the male in the middle, "Do you understand that by giving Kovacs a heads up you've have taken Logan's life away?"

Henderson stayed quite.

The agent pointed to another picture, a young woman. Henderson's heart stopped and turned to ice and dropped heavily into his stomach…

Oh Lord…no…no, no, no…He knew those eyes. That color of blue: it was Kovacs daughter, Melissa, but now went by the name of Samantha Armantrout. He had been keeping tabs on the girl since she was released from foster care…

Even in her picture she was breathtaking and completely different from her father.

"What about his daughter? Do you even care?" He asked, pissed, mostly at himself.

Again Henderson remained quiet.

Lastly Agent Harrison picked up the photo of another blond, a young man with dirty blond hair, bushy eyebrows, and the greenest eyes Henderson had ever seen. He was quit breathtaking.

"Kendall Knight," Bradley said, softly, "You have shortened these three individual's lives dramatically." Agent Harrison took a deep breath to keep his anger in check. Then continued,

"Where is Walter Kovacs going?" he asked.

Henderson felt bad, but if he had to do it all over again, he would in a heartbeat. He didn't regret what he did for his family…for Emmy

"I don't know," Henderson said, quietly, "Their gone, baby, gone. You know that don't you? ... Walter has them and he isn't letting them go." He sighed, and rubbed a chained hand over his face,

"But I know Walter…. So he will still have the cell phone. I bugged it when I met up with him two weeks ago to give him the information on his daughter, Sam. He still has it on him, so you can trace it."

"You better hope so…or their blood is on your hands, Phillip." Harrison snarled, standing up.

"Then you better hurry then or their gone… gone for good, and you will never get 'em back, baby, because once you're in Kovacs hands you're his." Phillip said, laughing.

Bradley slammed the door open and walked out, mad, he knew what Henderson said was true. He would do everything in his power to get those kids back, whole, or as whole as they could be.

*******THIRTY MINUTES BEFORE AGENT HARRISON MADE HIS MOVE *******

Walter knew one of his people was a snitch, and he was pretty sure it was John. Even though John had worked with him a long time, Walter had his connections within the FBI; that's how he'd avoided getting caught for so long. Besides he was a wanted man, and this wanted man had a lot of power at his fingertips. Dammit, he liked John a lot. John was almost like a son he never had… almost.

Right now, Walter was huddled in a circle with his men, trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his three new toys that he had to play with. That thought made Walter almost burst with glee. Yes, Sam, Logan and Kendall were his; his men really didn't get a say so in this… he only said that to torture the hostages a little more because he could smell their fear, hear their hearts beat a million miles a minute, he could taste it almost like a piece of candy, rolling it around on his tongue and at any minute he would bite down, taste the gooey center and smile as the taste spread across his taste buds.

In Walter's mind, he was the predator, a lion, stocking his prey, and they were the gazelles, their eyes widening in terror as the heard realized it was too late…they were dinner… Walter smiled evilly at that thought…he should stop watching Animal Planet.

"I want to rape them…I want Sam" Victor said, giggling like a school girl, biting his bottom lip.

"No, you can't have her till after I've had my way with her." Walter snarled at Victor.

It might have been childish or sick to anyone else looking in on the matter, but Walter wouldn't have any of it. Sam was **his** daughter, **his** toy to play with, and **his** to break if he so pleased….**HIS! HIS! HIS!** , rang out through his head… He would get her ass before the others, and after he was done with her they could have the sloppy leftovers. He would take from her until she had nothing left to give….hmmm, maybe he should have one of her boyfriend's fuck he while her fucked her from behind… that's an idea… he liked that idea a lot.

"Well, I don't want pussy." Wade wined, blushing, "I want to play with the boys. I want to make them do dirty, kinky things to me."

"Goodie, you can help me with something that I have planned." Walter had no problem with Wade taking Kendall and Logan in the ass. They we're gay, so they would have probably have liked it anyway.

Wade bounced with glee, his cock almost bursting right there, making his eyes roll into the back of his head,

"YYYYYYYeeeeeeessssssss" he moaned.

"On condition," Walter said, looking at the man somewhat in discuss.

"What…anything….I'll do anything you want…just let me have my way with them." Wade moaned, pleading.

"You have to have them fuck Sam, make them do what you say, I have a special drug that will make them fuck and do whatever you tell them too." Walter said, proudly, "I made it myself. They will be the first test subjects, and if it works like I know it will, and then I can sell it to the pimps all over the world."

Wade's face dropped a little…he didn't want to watch them fuck…unless it was Kendall and Logan…hmmm…Logan, what a sweet piece of ass.

Walter caught the look on Wade's face,

"Do it or else. Got it?" Walter snarled, "If you don't and I find out, I'll kill you. Understand?"

"Yeah, I got it" Wade said, flatly.

John had a sick look on his face, like at any minute he would throw up the chicken dinner that he had for lunch, as they discussed the plans. What the fuck! This was so fucked up, John couldn't take this anymore. His stomach turned sour and he could feel bile sear up his throat. He swallowed loudly, trying to keep the digested food from coming up… John couldn't take it anymore. He wanted out of this unspeakable hell, now more than ever, not even caring if he saved the kids.

That thought stopped his heart cold…oh God, he was becoming like Kovacs…a cold hearted person… he would rather save his own ass and run from the horror like a pussy.

'Get your shit together, Bradley.' John thought, 'This is almost over. Don't pussy out now…think of your wife and daughter…this is for them. Man up, stupid, you're in balls deep now. This would be a fucked up time for you to back out with your dick between your legs!'

Right then, at that very moment, Walter knew. He knew that John was the trader, a pussy. Anger bubbled up within him, a white hot rage, but he held it back….

A plan had formed in Walter's head as he looked the fucking trader over, secretly planning John's painfully slow death… the bastard would never see it coming.

In the world of Walter Kovacs, he didn't get mad, or even, no…he just planned out the death of the sorry motherfucker that was stupid enough to cross him, and people didn't cross him, unless they wanted an unexpected death…

It looked that way for John Herny… poor bastard.

"You ok, John? You look a little green around the gills. Why don't you go take a break? I know you don't like doing any of this stuff. You can go stand guard, have a smoke." Walter asked, faking concern.

John raised an eyebrow at Walter, a confused look on the younger man's face.

"O-ok" John said, letting out a sigh. He did not want to take any part in raping these kids. He should have stopped them from making the plans, but that would blow his cover. He could have saved Sam, Logan, and Kendall from their horrible fates that awaited them, but more than anything he wanted this shit to be over. He took the offered chance to go make his call, so he could end this, and be the hero that he knew he wasn't.

As soon as John left, Walter pulled out his non-traceable cell phone and called his contact within the FBI. He let the phone ring twice, hung up; he waited for couple of seconds and his cell phone rang instantly.

"What do you have for me?" Walter purred, like a fat cat about to get his bowl full of cream.

"His name is Bradley Harrison, undercover for the FBI ever since you've taken him under your wing; he's been leaking information to them about everything for years. He's dirty. The call just came into the big cheese to make the move. If you're leaving you better do it now. You have, maybe, a thirty minute window, Kovacs. Then they'll be all over your ass."

"You're sure? A solid thirty minutes?" Walter asked.

"If you leave now, yeah, solid." The mole replied.

"Thanks Henderson." Walter said, snapping his phone shut.

He looked at Victor and Wade and smiled, "Looks like we have a change of plans, boys. We're blowing this joint. We're gonna have the FBI on our asses in thirty minutes. We're taking the boat. Load the precious cargo." Walter was talking about the 50k's of cocaine that Walter had in creates on the dock as well as Logan, Sam, and Kendall.

Victor and Wade looked at him dumbfounded, their slow brains not being able to process what he had just stated.

"Well! What the fuck are you waiting for?!," Walter yelled throwing his hands up in the air, "Move!"

The two stupid goons jumped and bumped into each other in their haste to do what Walter told them.

"Oi" Walter moaned, watching them.

Logan, Sam, and Kendall had widened their eyes when they heard that they were being moved and couldn't help but to feel helpless. It felt like to them, that they would never get out of this hell. It was all a horrible nightmare and they would wake up at any moment.

But reality soon smacked them all hard in the face and shoved them all screaming down a dark, dark hole.

Logan, Kendall, and Sam tensed as the three of them watched Sam's father walk over, a glint of evil in his ice blue eyes.

"Looks like we're leaving," Walter said, stating the obvious, "and we'll continue what I have planned for you all on the boat."

"Well, duh, thank you Captain Obvious" Logan deadpanned.

"Smart mouth, huh?" Wade said, stopping from what he was doing and kneeled down in front of Logan.

"Smarter than you, dumbass." Logan said, plainly not afraid of the huge man.

Wade leaned in closely to Logan, lips inches away from the boy's lip,

"I hope you're this mouthy when I have my dick in your ass." Wade whispered, slamming his lips against Logan's.

Logan gagged, as the ugly man trusted his tongue into his mouth, jerking his head away from Wade, and in doing so, he angered the goon. Wade took his hand and pressed it against the stab wound, dipping one of his figures in, making Logan scream in pain, and Wade shoved his tongue into his mouth, biting and licking at whatever he could touch.

"Hmm," Wade purred, rubbing his hand between Logan's legs hard, almost painfully, making Logan moan out again,

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH! I love that sound. I'ma gonna have so much fun fucking you!" Wade groaned out, loving the look of pure horror on Logan's face, as he stuck his bloodied figure in his mouth to suck Logan's blood off.

"You're not getting anywhere near my ass, sicko." Logan panted.

Wade just giggled, and wiggled his greasy eyebrows, licking his lips.

Sam and Kendall watched in horror as the scene played out before them. Walter stood before them, watching as the scene played out before him and laughed,

"Oh, if you could only see the looks on your faces, it's priceless." Walter walked over to Kendall and jerked off the duct tape from his mouth,

"You've been quite, son, something wrong?" Walter taunted, walking behind Kendall, and cut the ropes tying his hands together, jerking the boy to his feet. Kendall wasn't ready for that and his legs buckled underneath him. It pissed Walter off and he punched Kendall in the stomach, taking the boy's breath away.

"What's wrong, boy? You scared? You should be." Walter Snarled, in Kendall's face.

Kendall smiled. He had been quite for a reason; he had been paying close attention to Walter and his goons; studying them and he knew how to play this game… And Kendall would beat them at it.

"No…Your breath just stinks," Kendall said, as he got his breath back, "Ever heard of a tooth brush? With all the money that you've got Walter, I would have thought you could at least afford one."

Kendall laughed, pushing his fear away. He, like Sam, had a big mouth and couldn't control it. He blamed Sam for it…. Being around Sam so much, it was contagious.

Walter growled and punched Kendall in the stomach again, pushing him to the ground, and he immediately proceeded to kick the living shit out of him.

But Kendall continued to smile, only because he knew it pissed off the crazy man, making him loose his control.

Victor had been in the process of untying Sam and taking her by her arm, when his boss went ape shit and starting beating the shit out of the other blond boy.

"NO!" Sam half yelled, jerking her arm away from Victor and nailing him in the balls, making the big oaf fall to the floor holding his crushed jewels.

Sam quickly made her way over to her father and Kendall. She pulled back her fist and punched the taller man in the kidneys, making the man drop to the floor holding his lower back, like a fool.

Sam might have been small, but she had one hell of a temper. She was a package with many wrappings… even with her breasts showing to the world.

When she had met Kendall for the first time, she was being beaten by her foster dad. So Kendall had talked her into taking self-defense classes. She took kick- boxing and learned to put all the anger that she had in to the punches. The last time her foster dad started to beat her, Sam had fought back…and put him into the hospital…he shouldn't have fucked with her.

Walter was going to learn that lessen, soon. She pulled back her foot and kicked Walter in the stomach, she felt a rib break…she liked that feeling. He groaned and rolled over on to his back. She straddled his chest and continued to punch the shit out of him, taking her anger out on him…

Even when she felt a knuckle break in her hand, she didn't stop, she just switched hands.

Wade saw what was happening to his boss and shoved Logan to the ground, taking out a rag and soaking it in a drug to knock the crazy bitch out…. Daughter like Father…. Both were fucking nuts…

If he only knew…

He ran over to Sam and Walter; grabbing Sam by her fist and jerking her off him easily.

Sam turned and punched Wade in the face, breaking his nose. He returned the favor by taking her wrist and snapping it easily, breaking the bones, making her moan in pain. But that didn't stop the angered girl, she didn't want to risk her other wrist, so she stomped unexpectedly on his foot, making him lean forward to comfort the foot or try to.

Wade faked the move, making Sam think he was hurt. She turned away from him and that's when he made his move. He pulled back his fist and slammed it into the back of her head making her stumble and then quickly grabbed her and shoved the drug soaked rag over her nose and mouth.

Sam struggled as she breathed in the drug and tried as hard as she could to get away from the big goon. But her body was betraying her and turned itself over to it without her permission.

Logan and Kendall watched with pride and in horror as Sam took out Walter and Victor. They knew now to never piss her off or get into a wrestling match with her… but then their hurts dropped sadly when Wade came up behind her with the rag. They watched helplessly as Wade snapped her wrist and then drugged her.

Their stomachs filled with ice cold dread, as she dropped to the floor in an unconscious heap.

"Crazy ass bitch" Wade muttered, going over to Victor.

"Dude, get up. We have to hurry up and leave. The other stuff is already on the boat; get the boss up and into his cabin. I got these three." Wade said, softly.

Victor nodded and went slowly over to his boss, he was gonna have to ice his balls, helping him set up and putting an arm around his shoulders, careful of his ribs.

Secretly Victor had a new found respect for Sam…he would have to be careful with her when he had is 'fun' with her…payback for his dick…that made him smile as he planned what he was going to do to her.

Wade went over to Kendall, who was lying on the ground, semi-conscious. He knew he didn't have a concussion; Walter never hit him in the head, so his ribs must be broken or at least bruised. He wasn't going to drug him, he didn't have to. Wade picked up Kendall gently in his arms and slowly made his way to the boat.

Kendall opened his blurry eyes as he felt himself being picked up,

"Noo," Kendall moaned, as he realized he was being taken, " Pleaseeee, just let u-us goooo" he hissed out in pain as he was laid down on the floor and his hands bound together with duct tape in front of him.

"Sorry, babe, but your mine now… I'm never lettin' you go" Wade said, softly, caressing the blonde's cheek.

Kendall moved away from the touch and it angered the big man,

"Don't move away from me, boy" Wade hissed, grabbing Kendall's chin in his hand, "Or I will go kill Logie and Sammy. You don't want that do you, babe?" Wade moved his hand between the blonde's legs touching his cock, pushing down on Kendall's ribs making him groan out in pain.

"I didn't think so" Wade laughed and kissed Kendall on the head, "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

Wade closed the door and went back out hurriedly to go get Logan and Sam.

"You're not going to give me any trouble are you?" Wade asked, holding out the rag to Logan, as if to say he would have no problem drugging him too.

"N-No, I won't." Logan whispered. He didn't want to be drugged again. He hated it.

"Good boy" Wade cooed, picking Logan up into a standing position, but his legs gave out. Wade had already tied Logan's hands together behind his back, so he felt safe picking the boy up. He carried Logan in to the small room where he had deposited Kendall.

Wade dropped Logan on the floor, making him yelp as he landed on his hurt leg. Wade laughed,

"Don't go anywhere boys…I'll be right back then we can have some fun"

As Wade made his way back to get Sam, he heard Victor start the boat up and quickly made his to get her, and then dropped the rope that held the boat to the dock.

He smiled as he watched the boat garage disappear with John none the wiser. If he was such a great FBI agent then why didn't he notice the boat driving off? People that worked for the government were stupid as hell.

He quickly went back into the room where the boys were and deposited Sam into a chair, taping her hands to the arms of the chair and turning back to Kendall and Logan.

His eyes focused on Logan…watching as his chest rose up and down quickly… Wade's groin hardens quickly as his eyes filled with lust. He had wanted Logan since the first time he laid eyes on him. He moved slowly towards the boy, just to play with him.

Logan saw the look on the goons face and he knew what was coming, but he would not show fear. He wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction. He tried to move back away from Wade, but with his arms tied behind his back and his hurt leg, he couldn't do much.

"Awww…that's cute," Wade cooed, "Where do you think you're going, babe?" he grabbed Logan's pants leg and dragged the boy closer to him.

"Leave him alone you stupid fuck!" Kendall snarled, as he watched Wade advance on Logan.

Wade stopped in his tracks and turned to Kendall, smiling.

He kicked him in the ribs, making the boy cry out in pain.

"Don't worry blondie, you're next…but I'm gonna have my fun with Mr. Mitchell first."

Wade turned back to Logan,

"If you don't struggle I'll be gentle…," Wade whispered, gently into Logan's ear, "I promise. But if you fight me," He jabbed his hand harshly between Logan's legs, "I'll make sure it hurts."

"Fuck You" Logan whimpered, trying to get the man's hand from between his legs. Wade moved in closer to Logan, and licked his way up his neck, loving the way the boy's pulse was beating frantically like a humming birds wings, and without warning Wade bit harshly down, enough to draw blood, still rubbing in between Logan's legs.

Logan hated how his body was betraying him…it responded to this freak…it was too close to what Kendall, Sam, and him did. Wade moved to the boys lips, licking over the bottom lip, biting when Logan didn't grant him access.

Logan moaned out in pain and Wade shoved his tongue into his mouth and down his throat.

"Kiss me back" Wade whispered against Logan's bruised lips.

"No" Logan whispered back, jerking his lips back.

"I guess you want it rough… I warned you" Wade said, suddenly setting up and slapping Logan across the face. Logan fell to his side, breathing hard, his cheek already bruising. Wade wasted no time he ripped the t-shirt on Logan in half, exposing the boy's smooth alabaster chest and rock hard abs.

"Hmmm…no wonder you have so many people after your ass" Wade said, in amusement, as he picked his jaw off the floor.

Kendall watched in horror and pain as he watched Wade with Logan. His ribs were killing him.

"Please don't" Logan pleaded, "You'll get into trouble with Walter. Doesn't he want us first?"

"Too late," Wade said, popping the button on Logan's jeans, "I would have been gentle with you, baby, but I think you like it rough, don't you, you whore?"

The goon made quick work of Logan's jeans,

"And he'll never find out if I gag you, Logie." Wade said, pulling out a bandana and tying it around Logan's mouth. He laughed,

"OOOOOHHHHHH! You look so hot, babe." Wade whispered, as he licked his way up Logan's chest and took one of his nipples into his mouth biting, and sucking, leaving his mark.

Logan squeezed his eyes shut…this was not fucking happening…please God, no…

He locked eyes with Kendall and smiled a little.

Logan almost stopped breathing as Wade took his cock into his mouth and deep throated him, grazing his teeth softly over the head, making him hard. Logan moaned out and closes his eyes so Kendall wouldn't see the pleasure in his eyes.

"That's it…hmmm," Wade hummed, "See I knew you would like it"

He played with Logan's balls, adding to the pleasure, and as fucked up as this was Logan's body had a mind of its own and it said, 'fuck you'

Logan breathed heavily through his nose his Wade fingered his tight ring of muscle, pushing a thick finger inside. Wade moaned around Logan's cock, and pulled off and out of him. Wade couldn't take the torture any longer… he had to have him…feel his sweet ass around his dick.

The man made quick work of his pants and underwear, giving his ugly and gross cock a few pumps to quickly make himself hard. As he neared Logan, he lost it. He started kicking out at Wade trying to hit him, but only succeeded in turning on the goon more and hurting his stab wound farther.

Logan and Kendall watched as Wade stopped mere inches from him and took out a bottle of lube, rubbing some on his dick.

Wade made his way over to Logan and picked him up and shoved the boy into a table in the small room. The big man had his back to the door and thus Kendall and Sam. If he wasn't so lost in his lust for Logan, he would have seen that Kendall had gotten out of his duct taped restraints and was fully awake and standing up.

Wade also should have taped the blonde's arms behind his back but didn't…that was his own stupid ass fault….and have checked his pants for any weapons…like Walter's switch blade…oh well.

Wade moaned as he shoved himself into Logan's tight hole, and started pumping, not giving the boy time to adjust to the intrusion. Logan moaned through the gag in pain. He tried to get up to look behind him, but Wade slammed his head back down on to the table, hard enough for stars to burst in front of his eyes.

Kendall moved slowly, quietly behind the sicko that was raping his boyfriend… or would that be his and Sam's boyfriend? ... hmm… anyways, he pulled the switchblade from the mans' pants that he carelessly left in the back of his pocket.

Kendall was right behind the two, when he moved quickly, grabbing the goons hair and pulling back his head to look the man in the face,

"That's my boyfriend, fucker." Kendall whispered into Wade face.

Before Wade could say or do anything, the blonde had slashed his throat, the blood spurting all over Logan and Kendall. Wade moved his hands to his throat trying to stop the blood, but that wouldn't help, as his eyes rolled up into his head and the life giving liquid pooled on to the floor.

Logan felt Wade slump against his back, the warmth of the goon's blood warming his chilled skin. Kendall pushed the dead ugly motherfucker to the floor and out of Logan. Kendall made quick work off the tape binding his wrists behind his back, and cut the gag off.

Logan pulled Kendall into a hug, tightly, forgetting about the blondes' bruised ribs.

"H-How'd you get lose?" Logan asked, stupidly, staring up at Kendall, his eyes a little unfocussed.

Kendall smiled, "Teeth, it was tape, and he didn't tie them behind my back."

Logan had tears in his eyes as he stared up at Kendall,

"T-Thank you," Logan whispered, laying his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Shhh, Logie. It's ok…you're ok. I love you" Kendall soothed, rubbing his back.

"You do?" Logan asked, stunned.

"Of course I do, and I always will love you, no matter what." Kendall smiled, leaning into kiss him softly.

"I love you too" Logan said leaning into the kiss, a little wobbly.

Sam chose that moment to groan, waking up a little.

"Sammy!" Kendall and Logan said both running over to her. Logan grabbed his pants and quickly pulled them on and discarded his bloodied ripped shirt.

Sam opened her eyes a little and the world started spinning. She closed them tightly.

"Sam?" she faintly heard Kendall call, "C'mon Sammy, you have to wake up" he said, urgently.

As hard as she tried, they would open only a little. She tried speaking but only moans would escape softly from her lips.

"It's the drug." Logan said, quietly, pulling open her lids to check her pupils. They were still dilated, most likely because of the drug.

Kendall cut the duct tape off of her wrists and she groaned in pain as the tape jarred her broken wrist, which was already bruised and swollen.

Logan winced at the state of her wrist. There was nothing that he could really do for it.

"I know to never piss her off" Kendall joked, smiling a little.

"That was awesome!" Logan said, excited, "She beat ass with her breasts out…so hot… it made me love her so much more."

"Agreed" Kendall said, trying to cover her chest a little more.

"Hmmm…that's good to know…. So you won't say anything when I top you both" Sam whispered, opening her eyes a little more.

"Sam!" Logan and Kendall shouted, happy that she was ok.

"Ow" she moaned, when she tried to move… she forgot about her ribs and wrist.

"How'd that happen?" Sam asked, noticing a dead Wade.

"That's exactly what I would like to know" Walter said, suddenly at the door, Victor behind him.

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEH MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA…. I COULDN'T RESIST…WHAT!?... I LIKE LEAVING Y'ALL HANIGN. PLUS IT'S 12:35 AM AND MY BUTT HURTS. =^_^= **

**Ok… so I hope you guys liked the chapter. I will be starting college on the 16 of this month, so updating may take a little longer, but I won't forget y'all, and I will try to get this story finished before school…wish me luck. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWW…. Sorry I killed the caps lock button …again. :P**


	7. Chapter 7: Walter's Wrath

**A/N: HEYO! PEOPLES GAAAAAHHHHH! I STARTED COLLEGE THIS WEEK! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE….SORRY I JUST ATE A CRAP LOAD OF PUDDING …CHOCOCLATE PUDDING THAT IS =^_^=… So enough of the stupid… this chapter has a lot of mature matter…don't get mad at me if you read it and you don't like it…you've been warned…I want to say thank you to Kaylee or known as JMLHCPKSfan…she gave me some awesome ideas…so thank you :P… if you still have not checked out her story Feathers you should! She wrote another story called Needles…READ IT OR ELSE…just kidding ;P…well sorta…anyways still enough with the stupid… can't help I keep trying to turn it off but it keeps coming back…. Does anyone know how to get rid of stupidiness? Just asking =^_^= **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7: Walter's Wrath**

"That's exactly what I would like to know" Walter said, suddenly at the door, Victor behind him, scaring the shit out of the three, making them turn slowly around; like in a horror movie, when they realize that the psycho was behind them.

Walter looked stunned… never would he have thought that they would be bold enough to kill somebody….hmm…these kids were tougher than he thought…

Kendall, Logan, and Sam stood there utterly quiet… hearts beating fast and rising into their throats. They had to fine away off this fucking hell ride.

"What, now you decided you want to shut your fucking mouths? ... Fine, have it your way" he snarled, his blood pressure rising,

"Bring them," Walter said, turning and walking away to another part of the boat. He was fucking pissed…how dare these little shit faced fuckers to try and escape… NO ONE ESCAPES HIM! NO ONE! Dammit they made his blood boil…he was going to make sure they couldn't escape him or kill anyone else…especially Sam, little fucking whore…an evil smile played across his lips… he owned Sam for her little stunt earlier, absently rubbing his sore ribs…he growled deep in his throat.

He turned and faced them as Victor pushed them into the room and forced them to their knees,

"Well… you seem to be more of a pain in my ass than you're worth." Walter snarled, closing his eyes so he wouldn't kill them right then and there, no he wanted to draw this out as much as he could,

"That's your fault you stupid fuck…you should have done your research better…then you would have realized that…remember I am YOUR daughter, Walter." Sam snickered, smiling innocently. She wanted to piss him off…in her own way it was her paying him back for all the shit he had put her through.

Walter walked over to her, standing there for a few seconds, sucking his teeth, then he smiled and backhanded Sam, making her fall on her side. Logan and Kendall moved at the same time to get to her, but stopped when Victor pointed a gun in their faces,

"Nuh uh uh, you move an inch, I'll drop your asses" Victor snarled, tapping the gun against Kendall's cheek.

Walter picked up Sam by the front of what was left of her shirt and turned her to face Victor, Logan, and Kendall,

"Tie them up to the rail, hands above their heads" Walter said holding onto Sam, an armed wrapped across her chest. She struggled as she watched Logan and Kendall, once again, get tied up and whimpered when Victor slammed his foot into Logan's stomach, making him groan in pain.

"Shh…baby girl," Walter whispered into her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek, "it's gonna be ok…I'm gonna make it all go away…I'm going to fuck you, and make your sluts watch," he laughed softly in her ear, smiling,

"And there's nothing you can do about…so take it like the good little whore you are" He ran his tongue down her neck and bit softly into her shoulder, making her moan, but Sam still continued to struggle against his hold, her heart beating, breaking inside of her throat at the thought of Kendall and Logan having to watch what Walter had planned for her,

"Fuck you!" Sam snarled, as she jerked away from Walter, freeing herself of her ripped shirt, and backing away, unknowing into Victor,

"Oh, we plan to" Victor snarled, injecting her in the neck with Walter's drug that he made, and throwing her over to Walter. Victor laughed and walked over to Kendall and Logan, injecting them with the drug too.

They fought him, as much as they could, but punching Kendall in the face and Kicking Logan in the stomach again, he got the job done.

"Bastard" Kendall hissed.

Logan was trying hard not to vomit up the food he had a couple of nights ago…had it really been only like two days? ...Dammit… it seemed like forever to him.

"Pretty sad you have to drug someone with a sex drug to make them fuck you Walter." Sam snarled, puling at the arm that was around her neck, holding her against the bastards check,

"Is that how you get all your pussy or is Victor handing out to?" Sam said, waiting for the drug to take effect…she…she felt…nothing…hmmm…maybe Walter wasn't the genius that he thought he was…

"Shut up, I'm gonna be slamming my dick into your ass soon" Walter said, gripping her by her hair.

…15 minutes passed…and not one of the three felt anything …no difference…

"I don't think you're as clever as you think you are Walter" Logan said, smiling, relieved actually that the drug didn't work.

All three of them smiled, laughing as Walter's face fell as he realized he looked like an idiot.

Fuck… this had to work… he had a shit load of people lined up to buy this shit…if it had worked…that's why he made several batches of it each different… he always had a backup plan…he smiled,

"No difference, smart ass, this was just the first trail, I have more…" he faltered, when all three of them started laughing, "Well Wade did. They're in his room. Go get 'em Victor."

"Oh…um… yeah." Kendall stated, drawing out the 'yeah' smirking, his green eyes lighting up with laughter, "Those are gone… Wade got rid of them when he fell to the ground dead after I silt his throat." Kendall said, smiling his own version of an evil smile.

Walter growled low in his throat

"Daughter like father, dumbass, I suck at chemistry" Sam smirked in a matter-of-fact way, "… so I guess this explains why I do." She said, a hint of laughter in her voice, "You can't even make a simple fuck drug."

Walter could not believe this … these little fucks were making fun of him! GAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore; he was losing his cool, these little shits were slowly getting under his skin…he wanted to kill them all quickly and then roll in their blood, happy that he didn't have to look at their smug little faces anymore…

Hmmm…this has never happened before…he has never lost his cool before…Ah, fuck it!

Quickly, Walter shoved Sam to the ground and straddled her chest, pulled out his gun and shoved it into her mouth,

"I'm tired of your shit!" he yelled, "Your smart mouth, your fucking hot body…" He cocked the trigger on the gun, "I should just kill your ass right now, blow your fucking pretty face all over the floor, and then take care of your two sluts."

"No! Leave her the fuck alone!" Kendall yelled, jerking at the cuffs that had him trapped and unable to get that old fucker off Sam.

"Get the fuck off of her, you worthless bastard!" Logan shouted, struggling to get to Sam.

Walter looked at them and smirked, "Victor"

The big oaf stepped forward, grabbing Logan by his hair and smashed his head back against the wall…Victor took great pleasure in the sickening crack that filled the room. Logan was dazed and his head filled with pain, enough to make his teeth chatter, his eyes rolled around his head…he tried his hardest to focus them, but his body wasn't obeying him… he was pretty sure he had a concussion…great…just fucking great.

"No!" Kendall yelled,

"Shut it, you little punk!" Victor yelled, smashing his fist into his jaw.

"That's what your mother said, when she left your ass at K-mart!" Kendall hissed, shaking his head to rid himself of the black dots that blurred his vision. He still wasn't recovered from the beating he took from Walter.

"Enough!" Walter shouted, just as Victor raised his foot to smash it in Kendall's face, "I still need them both, don't kill them."

Sam stared into Walters ice cold blue eyes…death…she was staring death in the face and she was not going down without a fight. She swallowed around the harsh piece of mental in her mouth…he cleaned the gun, she could taste the oil…at she would die with a freshly cleaned gun…that made her smile, her lips curling around the cold hard metal of the gun, and it pissed Walter off even more.

Walter jerked the gun out of her mouth and slammed his mouth down to her lips, kissing harshly at her lips. Sam choked, trying to get the intruding muscle out of her mouth, she pushed at his face and chest, but she had only one hand; that bastard had broken her wrist…but that didn't mean she couldn't use her elbow… She threw out her elbow and caught Walter in the throat, making him gag and pull back from the kiss and smile evilly… that smile sent chills down her body, solidifying her heart and stomach to ice.

No daughter should have to witness that look on their father's face… no matter how evil the bastard was…

Walter pulled back his fist and slammed it into her face, smiling when he felt the soft skin of her cheek burst open, moaning at the screams of pain that left his daughters mouth… he stopped hitting her and moved his way down her body, quickly, fumbling with the button on her jeans.

Sam struggled to get out from underneath him…no not a person…a cold hearted bastard that was the devil's best friend…his right hand man… a monster…evil fucking monster

But he backhanded her again, so hard that she almost blacked out then, but reality had other plans for her, when fate wouldn't let her fall to the darkness…

It was a cruel, cruel world…

Sam was in a daze, her body limp, staring blankly into space… then suddenly the world came back full force and she could feel Walter shoving his hard nasty cock between her legs and into her core.

"NO!" she screamed, tears springing to her eyes, "P-Please! Don't do this…" She tried fighting him, but he grabbed a hold of her wrists, squeezing them hard enough that she screamed in pain,

"Ahh, music to my ears…"Walter cooed, thrusting himself deep inside of her, "You scream so beautifully," thrust, " just like your mother did when I killed her…" thrust, thrust, "it's your turn now darling"

"Fuck you, you sick bastard" Sam yelped, as he continued to thrust painfully into her…she was silently breaking apart piece by piece…he was slowly killing her… cutting her…tearing her piece by piece…to leave her in pieces bleeding on the hard wood floor of this stupid fucking boat…

Sam's eyes sought Logan's and Kendall's eyes, and what she saw broke her even more…

ANGER…

RAGE…

HURT…

SADDNESS…

DISCUSSED…

HELPLESSNESS…

WHY?

All these emotions filled both of the boy's eyes as they watched the girl they both loved dearly, held close to their hearts, get raped by her sick psycho of a father…

But one question stood out to Sam the most…

How, WOULD, they still love her after they saw this happen?

….how…could…t-they?...s-she was damaged…more than before….she was…

SHE WAS TAINTED!

A million other questions followed soon after,

'Will they still love me?'

'Will they still want me or would they cast me to the side like a used ol rag…damaged goods'

Walter didn't say anything, just bent down and kissed her softly after he dumped his load inside of her.

He was done in a matter of seconds, but to Sam it felt like hours, years…

She just laid there on her side, not moving, staring blankly at the wall…

"Aww…have I've broken little Sammy already?" Walter asked, as he pulled up his pants, "I'm not done with your sweet ass yet, girl." He kicked her in her side, smiling at the yelp he got from her.

"Can I play with her?" Victor asked, shyly.

Walter turned on him so quickly it startled the big oaf,

"No…I'm not done with her yet. I have to make some phone calls, but you can play with the boys" Walter said jabbing the big retarded oaf in the chest, "Do I make myself clear? Do not touch her. Understand?" Walter said, walking out the door.

Victor looked distastefully at Kendall and Logan, like they were shit on his shoe.

"Hmm…I guess one asshole is good as another" Victor said, turning to look at Kendall.

Kendall stared at the man angrily, "Stay the fuck away from" He hissed, trying to shove himself through the wall.

"Aw, c'mon on babe, don't be like that" Victor hummed, coming closer to the blonde.

"You know… you not that bad looking, kinda beautiful … if you pluck your eyebrows" Victor said, mincingly, reaching a hand out to caress Kendall's lips with his thumb.

"Don't touch me" Kendall snarled, jerking his head away from Victor.

Victor smiled sweetly, "I can touch you all I want, boy" his hand suddenly between Kendall's legs, harshly rubbing his cock.

Logan watched, dizzy, as Victor advanced on Kendall.

Sam laid there motionless…barely breathing…until…until she heard Kendall groan in pain.

That one sound made her snap to attention to her surroundings around her…the scene that played out before her made her body fill suddenly with white hot rage…

Rage…powerful…it made her heart beat faster as her body filled with adrenalin…gave her the power to get her off the floor…

But she was still so slow…

Victor had Kendall un-cuffed from the wall and was in the process of ripping the boys clothes from his body…

Sam's body shook with her anger…white hot…so hot to unthaw her heart that had frozen…unthaw her muscles, her vision changed …

Everything went red… and before she knew it that rage moved her body towards the nasty big fucking oaf…unaware that she was completely naked, her thighs red with blood…

Logan watched stunned as he saw the love of his life get up after…a-after what just happened to her…

His mind was blown…she was a goddess…a Spartan goddess…

Her eyes were like blue electricity …one minute she was on the floor then the next she was behind the huge man that was standing over an unprotected Kendall…maybe this was the concussion

Sam grabbed Victor by the balls, crunching them in her hands, making him scream in pain,

"Get the fuck away from him" Sam hissed in his ear. She smiled coolly as Victor dropped Kendall. Kendall was shaken from what was about to happen to him and crawled over to Logan,

"Give Kendall the keys to the handcuffs, asshole, now." Sam hissed, she had a piece of sharp metal against his throat, "NOW!" she screamed when he made no move to do what she told him.

"You don't have to be a bitch about it" Victor said, throwing Kendall the key to unlock Logan.

"Too bad, sweetie, you've woken up the biggest bitch there is in the world" Sam laughed evilly, pushing Victor forward, "Now you have to pay for it"

Sam straddled the goons chest and punched him in the face, still holding the weapon to his neck,

"Don't like it too much when it's turned around on you do you?" She asked.

"N-no" Victor stuttered, staring the girl in the eyes…it was like looking into the eyes of Walter's…he saw death…Lady death and she had come to take his soul.

Sam laughed like a maniac … Walter had finally pushed her over into the pitch black darkness and that darkness had wrapped it cold hands around her warm heart and was slowly sucking the warmth away from her…

Turning her warm and loving heart to ash…

Turning her beautiful blue eyes and cold and dark less blue…

Turning her once warm body to cold hard stone…

Sam jerked the hard piece of metal down Victor's face, slicing opening his cheek, and laughed as she watched the blood pool down his cheek on to the shiny boat floor…

Logan and Kendall watched in horror as the loving Sam they once knew morphed into this cold hearted bitch…this wasn't their loving bright eyed Sam they knew and loved dearly… this was …

This was her…her dark side unleashed to wreak havoc on the man in front of her

This Sam scared the shit out of them… Logan was going to go to her but before he could she stabbed the man in the neck, bathing in his warm blood as it sprayed all over her

Both Kendall and Logan starred in shock as they watched the scene before them…they didn't know what to do …

"I can feel you starring, Logie, Kendall" Sam said, as she got up from the corpse she sat on, "It's ok…" Sam said, softly " I understand if you don't want to touch me" she smiled, softly, tears running down her blood stained face…

"Sammy" Logan whispered, inching forward to her a little,

"It's ok Logie, I'm damaged, and n-now you think I-I'm a p-psycho" Sam whispered, dropping the piece of metal from her hand and letting loose the flood of tears that quickly turned to body racking sobs. She slowly dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

"No,no,no,no Sam, I – we still love you baby" Logan said, wrapping his arms around her shaking shoulders.

"Sammy, w-where the hell did that come from?" Kendall asked, hugging her around from the back

"I-I don't know, Kendall, … I saw him trying to hurt you…I didn't want to you to go through what I went through…everything went red…my –my- body had a mind of its own…oh o-o-ohhhh God! What the f-fuck did I do?" Sam cried, burying her face into Logan's shoulder.

"No Sammy…shhh…it's ok babe…it was the rush of adrenaline running through your body…like when a mother sees her child underneath a car…her body gives her the power to left the car off her baby…that's what you did Sammy." Logan said, rubbing her back in small circles.

"Yeah, but she didn't take a bath in her son's blood" Sam said, laughing a little.

"No…only you Sammy would do that…but that makes you one of a kind and we both still love you no matter what…even if you are a little bit of a psycho" Kendall whispered into her ear, kissing the side of her neck.

"Gee, Kendork you really know how to make a girl feel better." Sam smirked.

"Ah, well…I learn from the best"

"And we still have no one more little motherfucker to take care of" Logan said.

They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement…it was time to take Walter Kovacs down…once and for all.

**A/N: well…that was interesting…I hope you guys like it…I'm a bit darker than I thought but oh well…I guess I learned something new about myself ^_^ **

**MUWAWAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAAHAHAHA HAHHAAHHAHAAAHAHA***COUGHS UP ANOTHER HAIRBALL….DAMMIT….I'M TO HAIRY….ANYBODY GOT A SHAVER ….I BROKE ALL MINE***HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HA.**

**OK…I'm normal I promise…I just got a sick sense of humor… anyways please review =^_^= lots of love xP theweirdblond**


	8. Chapter 8: Going South

**Chapter 8: Going South**

**A/N: Heyo peeps! I'M BACK! That's right bitches =^_^= evil twin talking… anyways sorry for the long wait. I'm in college and have had very little time to do this…I have a huge ass research paper and biology 111 is kicking my ass…I'm gonna burn the book with I'm done with this class and have a huge ass party and grin in pure satisfaction as I watch the pages burn and turn black… ok I'm done rating about biology _" **

**Anyways ** silence** coughs** I would like to thank JMLHCPKS fan for helping with everything and the awesome ideas. We have become besties **thanks gurly** Also thank you all that have favorite the story/author/followed! It means a lot to me.**

**I hope y'all enjoy the chapter. Review please and if you have any ideas or suggestions shoot me a PM. I won't bite…well maybe…depends on the flavor =^_^=**

Sam started to shake…she killed a man and bathed in his blood… the realization of what she just did hit her like a ton of bricks…Who the fuck would do that? ...a fucked up person that's who…

Was she just like Walter? A cold hearted killer? …she could feel herself starting to fall apart, piece by piece, crack by crack shifted through her perfectly built walls. Walls she built over the years to cover up the hurt and drown out the crazy…she thought she had killed that ugly monster, drowned it deep in cement and incased it in bricks, never to see its evil eyes again…until now… she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up blankly into Logan's soft brown chocolate eyes…

The beating and what happened to her, to Kendall, to Logan, to James, to Carlos, God to all of them…this was all her fault. She should have never taken an interest in Logan…if she hadn't ran into him he would be safe at home with Carlos and James…everything that happened was taking its toll on her…Sam's vision wavered…her stomach was rolling and turning in painful twists in time with the boat.

"Fuck" Sam whispered, feeling the back of her jaws tingle as the bile threated to rush up her throat. She threw herself to the side to vomit, surprised when something actually came up, so she didn't puke on Logan or Kendall.

She started sobbing, the weight of everything crashing down on her petite shoulders, the tears taking on a pinkish color because of the blood that was on her face.

"Shhhh…Sammy" Kendall said, rubbing his hand up and down her back softly, her body cold to the touch…she was naked and her body was trembling .

"Babe…you're going to be ok. I promise Sam." Logan said, kissing her cold cheek. He looked at her and realized her lips where turning blue…she was going into shock,

"Samantha, sweetheart, can you talk to me baby?" Logan said, using her full name to get her attention, as his heart beat like a jack hammer in his chest.

"Logie, what is wrong?" Kendall asked confused. He didn't like the frantic look in his eyes.

"Damn it…. she's going to be fine. Kendall give her your shirt, I think she's going into shock… I'll try to find her a blanket or something. She's freezing." Logan said, as Kendall took off his t-shirt and helped Sam put it on. It took a few minutes to get her into the shirt…her eyes were starting to get unfocused, the lids getting heavy, too heavy for her to hold open.

Logan limped quickly over to the closet that was in the corner of the room and thanked God when there was a blanket in it, a couple of shirts, and bottles of water….Water was good… on a closer look he found a small cooler built into the wall.

Logan smiled like a fool, grinning from ear to ear and walked over to give Kendall the blanket to wrap around Sam,

"Warp that around her, sweetie and help her drink the water slowly. I'm gonna find something in the cooler for her to eat…I think her blood sugar is low." Logan said, still smiling, handing the stuff to Kendall and rushing off as quickly as he could to find food.

"Drink it slowly babe" Kendall said softly, holding the bottle to Sam's lips and letting her lean back against his chest, wrapping the blanket around the both of them…when in doubt body to body contact is the best source of heat…considering they were both naked…almost.

Logan prayed to God that there would be something in there for them to eat. They hadn't eaten since they went to visit James and Carlos in the hospital…oh Lord, James and Carlos…

Did they know what the fuck happened? ... Probably not….

But, the biggest question on Logan's mind,

'Were they safe?'

Logan opened the cooler and almost cried in relief when he saw that there was stuff to make sandwiches, ham, bread, and mustard…but what made him smile the most was the big thing of chocolate cake…Sam's favorite…she didn't tell him, but he knew…it almost made him giggle.

He grabbed the shit quickly and made his way back over to Sam and Kendall. He gave the cake to them first…he didn't like the way Sam looked.

"Here baby," Logan said, holding a piece of the cake to Sam's lips, feeding it to her, "You need to eat it, c'mon"

It seemed like it took forever for her lips to move…her body was just so slow…shutting down on itself… but Sam refused to let her body take control and fought against it… and smiled when her mouth obeyed her and she took a bite.

"How the fuck did you get cake, Logie?" Sam asked her mouth full, chocolate smeared on her upper lip

Logan smiled, laughing a little at her,

"It was in the cooler. You want a sandwich?" he asked.

"Yeah" Both Sam and Kendall said at the same time, all three of their stomachs growling at the thought of food.

Within fifteen minutes all the food was gone and Sam gave a loud burp and blushed,

"Sorry" she said, laughing, coming back to herself a little.

"I give you a 7" Logan said, happy that Sam was somewhat back to normal.

"9" Kendall said, laughing, "What?" he said looking at the face Logan gave him,

"You should hear her after she has a couple of beers in her…she can out burp Carlos" Kendall said, leaning in to kiss Sam softly on her once again warmed cheek.

"Well, now that I'm back to normal" Sam said, "We still have to get the fuck off this boat and kill my psycho of a bastard father."

Sam stood on shaky legs and walked over to Victor pulling out his gun that was shoved in the back of his pants. She clicked the button, the clip popped out and she checked the bullets. She smiled as she found it full…7 bullets she could shoot into Walters fucking dick and 1 she would use to blow his fucking brains out and sleep soundly when she went to bed.

Once again Kendall and Logan were staring at Sam, dumbfounded.

She laughed at their faces, lighthearted, "What now?"

"You just keep blowing my mind." Logan said softly.

"What, I didn't do that in bed?" Sam said, feigning hurt.

"No you did that the first time… that flying tackle was just awesome… You're just even hotter with a gun" Logan whispered into her ear.

Sam laughed and snuggled into Logan's chest and then turned to look at Kendall,

"Nothing to say Kendall?" Sam asked.

"Nope" Kendall said, popping the 'p', "You've blown my brain" giving a smirk, "and I actually know what he means by 'the flying tackle'."

They all laughed…but the laughter was short lived because the reality of the situation that they were in dropping on their shoulders.

Logan gave Kendall another shirt to put on and he put one on himself. Sam handed the gun over to Kendall because he actually knew how to use it. She handed Logan the blade the Walter had dropped.

"What about you?" Logan asked concerned when he didn't see Sam with a weapon.

"It's ok. I won't need one" She smirked, cockily.

"What!?" Both Logan and Kendall yelled.

"Look, I got a plan. Ok?" Sam asked, giving them a look.

"It's been about 40 minutes since the bastard left, so we need to hurry up and get out of here." Kendall said, interrupting Sam, putting the safety on the gun. He didn't like guns, but he knew how to use them and had pretty good aim. He looked at Sam, afraid of what was going to come out of her mouth.

"Here's the plan," Sam said, continuing, "I'll go out first…you two follow me but at a slow pace. I'll draw him out into the open and you can shoot-"

"No!" Logan cut her off, "You're not putting yourself in danger"

"Logan I'm already in danger," Sam huffed, "Besides, he won't kill me. He wants to fuck his own daughter. You heard what he said to Victor."

"I-I know Sammy." Logan stuttered, his heart beating fast, "I just don't want anything else to happen to you."

"I know, Logie bear, but I'll be ok. I promise." Sam said, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him and kissing him softly. The kiss soon turned heated and both of them pulled away breathless. Sam turned to look at Kendall.

"Kendall?" Sam whispered.

"Sammy…" he was silent for a few minutes, struggling for the right words, "I-I can't … I can't lose you baby. Either of you… both of you are my world, the missing pieces to my broken heart, I'm not complete unless I have the both of you." He whispered softly.

"Kendall, both of you, it's going to be ok…I promise. I'm his daughter…as much as I hate to say that, I am. He is obsessive, and mentally unstable. I am the object of that obsession. He won't hurt me, k? Besides you'll be there to save me if it goes south anyways." Sam said, softly, leaning up to kiss both of them on the lips.

She smiled at them and said evilly, "Plus I have a big mouth…. He won't like it….that's a promise."

"I'll see you in a few." She said, walking to the door and opening. She didn't glance back at them because if she did, she wouldn't leave to go face the monster under her bed.

Sam walked softly into the small hallway of the boat, looking down it…there was only one way to go, right, because the left was a dead end. She padded slowly down the hall. It was dark…God what time was it? Hell she didn't even know what day it was, let alone the time of the day.

She heard talking to the right of her…she walked to the room and peaked around the frame. Walter stood in the middle of the room with his back to her, talking harshly on the phone.

"No, it worked." Walter said, he listened to the person on the other end.

"Yes, within five minutes they were moaning like whores and begging for more."

Hmmm…this was interesting…he was lying? Wow…he really was a dumb fuck tart (1)

Sam smiled to herself as she walked into the room and up behind him,

"You know, Walter, lying to your customers is a really bad idea." Sam growled out, "If I do remember correctly, - and correct me if I'm wrong- the shit didn't work."

Walter stood there stupidly, his mouth hanging open, he pointed at Sam,

"H-how…where's Victor?" he stuttered out, his mouth dry.

"Oh, I killed the dumb fuck. Seriously, Walter, you need smarter goons." Sam smiled her own evil smile.

"W-what?"

"What do you mean 'what'? Did I fucking stutter? . … get it now dumbass" Sam snarled out.

Walter laughed. He threw his head back and laughed full throatily.

"Oh…oh…this-this is soooooo perfect" Walter smiled evilly, "welcome home baby girl."

"Oh don't flatter yourself, dumb fuck. I'm gonna kill you and bathe in your blood too." Sam smirked, smartly.

"What?" Walter said, not understanding what was happening.

"Awwww, your face is priceless, Kovacs. Don't you understand? You woke up the biggest scariest bitch in the world." Sam said, her voice taking on a cold tone, "YOU did this to me, you sick fuck, and now you can't handle it, you pussy." Sam hissed, walking over to him. Her heart beating faster with each step that brought her closer and closer to the monster that haunted her dreams. She could hear it like a drum in her ears.

"You're prefect." Walter whispered, the awe clearly shown on his face, "Just like I pictured you, baby girl" an evil smile twisting his features, "…oooohhhhh you have no idea how long I've waited for this…"

She faltered... shit…great this was going south fast…FUCK…

"Really…like what you see?" Sam whispered, now standing in front of him. She lifted a shaky hand and touched his chest, trying to control her fast breathing.

Walter sat down on the edge of a table and smiled like a Chester cat that just got the mouse to come into its mouth….. Like Christmas had come early and he got to kill Santa and his elves,

"Of course, sweetie," Walter said, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "your plan isn't working Sammy, I know everything."

Sam jerked back from his face and made a turn to leave but Walter had a strong grip on her arm.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sam gritted out through her teeth.

"I watched you killed Victor. You did what I planned for you to do. Bravo by the way, he never saw that one coming. I wanted you to kill them, Wade and Victor, that's why I picked them for. They were a test and you pasted them with flying colors, baby girl. I had cameras in all the rooms with audio. So I know that your boy toys are coming. What you heard on the phone was a fake call, a distraction if you will." Walter said, smirking, caressing his hand up Sam's neck and grabbing hold at the base of her neck,

"You know, you did better than I thought you would…tougher than I thought," Walter smiled again, this time the smile was wider, more like a showing of his teeth than anything, "Guess what babe?"

Sam didn't say anything and it angered him. He jerked her head back and was filled with joy from his toes to his groin at the yelp that came from her lips,

"Guess the fuck what Sammy?" He snarled.

"Fuck you" Sam clenched out through her teeth.

"Hmmm…I've already done that," he whispered in her ear, licking the shell of it, "Fine… I'll tell you…. You're just like me baby," He laughed, "I knew you were a daddy's girl…a sweet ass daddy's girl."

"No, I'm nothing like you. You're a pathetic bastard that has nothing… nobody wants to be around you. People don't fear you Walter, they feel sorry for you, give you their sympathy rather than respect." Sam spit out, trying to get away from him.

Walter was pissed. He shook his hand that was wrapped around his daughter's neck, the grip getting tighter, his nails digging into the skin in a bruising hold,

Sam was freaking out…this was going south real fast… a hiss of pain escaped through her lips.

"I really am sorry for this, Sammy, but you got a big fucking mouth and I need bait." He said quickly smashing her head down on the side of the table, knocking her unconscious.

Walter held all her weight as she became limp, running his hand softly, almost caring, down the side of her face, his thumb rubbing softly across her lips. He leaned in and kissed her before laying her down on the floor and zip tying her hands behind her back.

"Fuck," Walter said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. This bitch was more trouble than she was worth. He hated that big ass mouth.

He smiled again. This was going to be too easy. These boys had a weak spot for his stupid whore of a daughter and he would play that to his advantage. He went to hide in the built in invisible room that he had put in for this occasion waiting to make his move. These stupid fucks would never see him coming.

**********BACK IN THE ROOM, SECONDS BEFORE SAM WAS KNOCKED OUT************

Logan's heart sank as he watched Sam leave the room…he had a bad feeling about this…but he wasn't one to say 'I told you so'. Kendall watched Logan for a few minutes knowing that Logan was uncomfortable with Sam going off by herself.

In all honesty, Kendall didn't like it either, but Sam was a hardheaded woman and when she got something in her head it was hard to get it out.

"Logan," Kendall said, turning to the dark haired boy and pulling him into a tight hug, "she will be ok. Its Sam. That's enough said." he said, kissing Logan on the mouth. Wow…he hadn't noticed how long it has been since he kissed him.

"I know Kendall. I really just want all this shit to be over, and back to normal." Logan whispered, burying his face into Kendall's chest.

"I can still feel him inside of me, Kenny." Logan whispered, shuttering at the thought of what Wade had done to him. "I'm glad you killed him."

"It's ok, Logan. All three of us have been through hell and we're still stuck in it. It's ok to feel that way." Kendall said, pulling back from Logan. "Let's go kill 'em all. We got one bastard left. You ready?"

"yeah" Logan said, reaching for the door handle.

Kendall's heart was hammering in his chest. He could feel it getting tight with the anticipation of seeing if Sam had succeeded. He was worried about her because he wouldn't know what to do without her. Both Logan and Kendall would be lost, hell James and Carlos would be lost without her, because she was the glue that held all four of them together.

It hurt Kendall greatly to see what happened to Sam…he also knew that none of them would be the same after this…if they got out of this alive that is.

He could feel Logan trembling behind him, and he pulled Logan closer to him as they went down the hallway to find the room that Sam and her psycho ass father were in.

He paused when he heard talking,

"Sorry for this Sammy but you got a big ass mouth." He heard Walter say, and then a hard thump then nothing.

Sssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttt ttttttttttttt…. Oh God, Sam was in trouble. FUCK.

Logan heard the same thing Kendall heard, and he had to calm himself down and not go rushing after her. Logan and Kendall looked at each other, both taking a deep breath and walking slowly to the room.

What they saw made their hearts turn to ice in their chest and drop to the floor and break into a million pieces: Sam was unconscious, and puddle of blood pooling on the floor and her right temple, and deep dark purple bruise already forming, her hands were zip tied behind her back and a gag around her mouth, pulled tightly in between her jaws, cutting into her cheeks.

Logan moved to run over to her but Kendall stopped him with his arm,

"Wait, please." Kendall pleaded. Logan kept switching his eyes back and forth from Sam's prone body on the floor to Kendall's pleading green eyes. But as much as he wanted to go to Sam he knew that Kendall was right.

Kendall shoved his back into the wall and quickly peaked around the corner. It didn't seem like Walter was in there but he could never be sure. It looked clear to him and he gave the ok to Logan.

Logan ran as quickly as possible to Sam's side and checked for a pulse….he held his breath as he pressed his figures to her pulse point….sighing in relief when he felt it strong and steady. He gave Sam credit…she was one tough bitch to take down. He turned and smiled at Kendall, giving him a nod of his head to show that she was still alive.

"Thank God." Kendall sighed out.

Logan slipped the knife between her wrists and cut the zip tie. He turned Sam over to take a look at her head and once again pulled up her eyelids to look at her pupils. Amazingly they were equal in size and that took some of the weight and fear of his heart at the thought of losing her.

"As far as I can tell she's ok, Kendall, but I can't be for sure until she wakes up and we get her into a hospital." Logan said, pushing her hair away from her face.

"How long do you think she will be out?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know… a while I'm guessing because that was quite a hard knock to the head." He said, sadly.

Kendall knelt down beside them both, "Ok, well we still need to move and try to find a way off this fucking boat. Can you carry her or do you need me to do it?"

"No, I can do it. Besides you're the only one that can use the gun." Logan said, smiling and leaned in to kiss Kendall.

"Ok. I'll go first, baby." Kendall said, rubbing Logan's back in small circles.

Kendall clicked off the safety on the gun and took the lead out of the room. Logan stood slowly with Sam in his arms and let out a breath when he didn't drop her. The walk to the door was slow. Kendall stood in the door way and waited for them.

Walter waited in his hidden room waiting for the right time to make his move… he would have to watch out for Kendall… he was less hurt than Logan…he laughed at Logan. He was a weak little bitch and was an easy target…. He smiled evilly as a plan formed in his head…hmmm…he would use Logan as an advantage over Kendall.

Kendall waited for Logan…he was so slow… he didn't mean to sound like an ass, but he wanted to get the fuck off this boat as quickly as possible. He walked quickly down the hall to see where to go next and then jogged back to the room.

"C'mon Logie" Kendall wined, "do you need help?" He asked, walking into the room but stopped dead at what he saw…

Walter had come out of nowhere and he his switch blade held to Logan's throat and Sam was sprawled out at their feet.

"Now, now, Kendall, I would think before you do anything boy." Walter smirked.

Kendall was silent, thinking out every possible outcome of this situation. There was so many fucked up situations… shit…. He knew someone was going to get hurt.

"What do you want Walter?" Kendall asked softly.

"What, no smart ass come backs? No fuck yous'?" Walter taunted.

"Again Walter, what do you want?" Kendall asked.

"Drop the gun and walk in the room slowly. Do it or Logie here is going to have a new mouth to breath out of" Walter said, holding the sharp blade against Logan's pulse point.

"No." Logan yelped out, grabbing on to the hand that held the knife to his throat and the hand that grabbed harder at his hair, pulling his head back farther so that he was looking up Walter's nose.

"Shut up, you asshole pussy licking fuck tart" Walter said, pushing the blade in harder, "Just one flick of my wrist ,Logie bear is it, and you'll be breathing through your throat, faggot."

"Ok, Ok, I'm throwing away the gun, Walter. Look." Kendall said, clicking on the safety and tossing the gun on the floor.

"Good boy, no slide it over here to me" Walter instructed. Kendall kicked it over to Walter.

Kendall smirked… he knew what was going to happen… he was counting on it.

Walter let go of Logan to get the gun, both hands letting go of their captive. Logan made the first move and elbowed Walter in the nose breaking it, making him drop the blade. Kendall rushed Walter in a flying tackle, taking a page out of Sam's book, sending all three of them to the ground in a heap. By the grace of God, Kendall landed on top of Walter and Logan had both the knife and gun in his hands.

But Walter put up a fight. He punched Kendall in the face, smiling when he heard something pop. Logan was at the end of Walter's feet and he kicked the stupid boy in the chest sending him sprawling out on the floor.

Kendall held his ground though.

He punched back, making sure to take great care of Walter's nose. They both groaned in pain, Kendall shaking his hand out.

Walter pushed Kendall off of him and rolled over to get up…. he saw the gun and made for it. The blond saw Walter go for the gun and they both scrambled to beat the other. Kendall had actually made it to his feet, unsteadily; the room was spinning a little. Kovacs watched as Kendall made his way to the gun and took desperate measures to stop him. He got slowly to his feet, and smashed into Kendall, throwing him into the wall, grabbing his head and smashing it repeatedly against the wall, then throwing him to the floor and kicking him repeatedly, kicking him anywhere he could.

The fight for the gun for gotten.

Logan opened his eyes slowly. He must have blacked out for the force of the kick to the chest and smashing his head against the floor. The room dimmed a little, the blackness threating to take over again…. He didn't understand why he didn't see Kendall or Walter… there was a weird sound coming from the corner of the room…

Logan rolled over slowly looking for the source of the sound… what he found made his blood run cold.

Kendall was barely conscious, Walter bending over him kicking the shit out of him… his heart stopped when he heard the sound of bone breaking in Kendall's right leg and the moan of pain that filled the room.

Then everything was happening to fast for Logan to follow…

Sam was awake talking to him, but he couldn't understand…

Walter had a barely conscious, barely breathing Kendall by the neck of his shirt dragging him slowly towards the door… towards the water…

Wait…water…

Sam crawled slowly over to Logan and grabbed his face in her hands,

"Logie, c'mon please!" Sam pleaded with him, "Logie, Walter's gonna kill him! You have to go save him, PLEASE!" Sam shouted the last part and out of desperation slapped Logan.

"Ow… what the fuck Sam!" Logan moaned, rubbing his cheek, wait! "SAM! You're awake!" Logan said launching himself at her.

"Yeah, Logie, I'm awake. Here you're gonna need this" Sam said, handing him the forgotten gun.

"What?" Logan asked still not all there.

"Dammit Logan he's gonna throw Kendall in the water." Sam said frantic.

"Oh…Oh God, No!" Logan said, jumping to his feet, gabbing Sam by the arm. She moaned out in pain, clutching her side.

"Wait, what happened?" Logan asked concerned.

"Nothing I'm fine. We have no time anyways Logie. Please." Sam said through clenched teeth as wave after wave of pain poured over her.

If she told him she had been stabbed by Walter he would be fussing over her and she didn't want that to happen. They had to save Kendall… his life was more important than hers.

Logan sighed and nodded his head, knowing that Sam was gonna be as stubborn as always.

They walked, ran as fast as they could to find Walter and Kendall, and they did just in time to see Walter pick up Kendall over his head and through him over the rail into the sea water.

"NOOOOOO!" Both Logan and Sam yelled as they heard Kendall hit the water.

Walter had an evil smirk on his ugly ass red face, blood staining his face and teeth. He grabbed the latter that was used to climb on and off the boat and tossed into the water.

He laughed, " Try to save him now…. Or you could try to kill him…hmmm… which one…you can't do both. Tick tock, Sammy, time's ticking away," he looked over the boat and didn't see the boy he tossed over at all, "I don't think his swimming"

Sam had enough, "Logan please save Kendall, I'll pull you both up, hurry!" Sam said, pushing Logan towards the rail.

"What about Walter?" Logan whispered.

"I'll take care of him, just go" Sam said, kissing him, and taking the gun.

"Awww… how cute, better go save Kendall Logie," Walter taunted again.

"Shut the fuck up, you static stupid fucking dick eating bastard!" Sam said, unlocking the safety on the gun and pointing it at Walter.

"What" Walter started but Sam interrupted him,

"No! Enough! Logan go !" Sam shouted. She watched as Logan hopped the rail and into the water.

"What are you going to do, you stupid little girl?" Walter hissed out.

Sam smiled, "This" she pulled the trigger on the gun and it fired, the throwback of the gun knocking her off her balance a little. She realized that she missed, and Walter was laughing at her.

"Your priceless baby," Walter smirked, "You can't even shoot a fucking gun right."

"You want to say that in my face fucker" Sam hissed, taking aim again, "Maybe this time my aim will be better. Care to test it?"

She didn't give him time to answer, she fired to the gun two more times, one hitting him in the shoulder and the in the left leg.

"Hmmmm….I'm getting better don't you think? Considering I was aiming for your dick and head." Sam said, laughing.

Walter leaned heavily against the back of a door that Sam just realized was there.

"SAM!" she heard Logan yell from the water.

"Don't move motherfucker" Sam snarled as she walked over the rail. She sighed in relief seeing that Logan had Kendall awake in his arms.

"Sam hurry please, I don't think I can hold us up much longer, baby." Logan said, softly from the water.

Sam knew the only way for her to get them up was to pull them in herself… and she had a broken wrist. She threw the gun into the water and put her good hand on the rail wrapping her legs around the bar and lowered herself into the water.

"Grab my hand Logan." Sam yelled, stretching her hand out, cringing in pain as she moved her figures.

"No Sam. Your wrist is broken." Logan yelled up, afraid he would hurt her more.

"Logie, I love you, but shut the fuck up and grab my damn hand!" She shouted down at him, "I'll be fine baby."

Logan did as she asked, and grabbed onto her hand. She cried out in pain as Logan grabbed on to it, but she pushed the burning pain to the back of her mind and pulled with all her strength…

Inch by inch…

Blaring pain pulsing through her body in time with her labored breath…it felt like years…long painful years, but in reality it was only five minutes. But Sam did it; she pulled both Logan and Kendall out of the water, twice her weight and even heavier when wet…. But she did it.

All three of them fell in to a heap at the bottom of the rail, all three of them pale and out of breath.

"Fuck" Logan said, looking at Sam, "I love you so much."

Sam smiled but it quickly turned into a wince, "I love you too" she said out of breath…it was getting hard for her to breathe.

"Sammy take slow breaths, baby." Logan said, calmly, "I need you to set up. lying down isn't gonna help your breathing."

Sam groaned in pain at being sat up, but her breathing did get better.

"Thanks," She said leaning in to kiss him on the lips, "Kendall, how you feeling buddy?"

"Like shit… I think my leg is broken." Kendall hissed through his tight lips.

"Yep, you're fine." Sam said, leaning back against Logan.

"Hey… I heard gun shots…where is Walter?" Logan said, not seeing the crazy fucker anywhere in sight.

"Fuck…he won't get far though. I shot him in the leg and shoulder…I was aiming for his head and groin but eh, I'll take what I can" Sam said smirking.

"Great. Just fucking great." Kendall moaned, "What the fuck are we gonna do now?"

"dunno" Logan said, "I just fucking dunno"

**A/N: ok so I hope this makes up for the long ass wait. I'm sorry. But I made it extra longer …its 5,528 words. ^_^ Sorry if it has a bit more bad language than usual…I'm feeling kinda dark right now ^_^ eh… what can I say… I'm no more darker than usual. So tell me what you think. The whole fight scene in general came from JMLHCPKS fan, so all greatness goes to her. If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter PM me…remember I don't bite :P **

**The fuck tart thing came from the movie "The Heat" I went to go see. AWESOME movie…I learned some new cuss words and you will laugh your ass off if you go to see it.**

**Please review… anyone want to help me burn my biology book… we can throw it at Walter and watch him burn :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **


	9. Chapter 9: Never Saw it Coming

**Chapter 9: Expect the Unexpected **

**A/N: HEYO PEEPS! I'm back. Sorry for the long wait for updating. Like I said last time I'm taking Biology 111 (DON'T TAKE THE CLASS! IT'S EEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL EEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIILLLLL) Well, to make a long story short…I got into a fight with my biology book….and sadly… I lost…*sniffles* …I… dropped the… class…HEY! (don't look at me like that :P) I HAVE A 3.5 GPA AND THAT EVIL BITCH WILL NOT MESS IT UP! XD ….ok, ok, I'm done bitching. Anyways I'm on fall break! YYYEEEEESSSSS! I get a week off. So I'm updating while I can. I'm also starting another story… (DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK, YES IT'S A ONESHOT) it's called Blood Will Be Split. In honor of it being October and I love this month because it's Halloween and my birthday (October 7…I will be 20-I think (: ) warning has worse language than before… you've been warned! Read if you dare!... Anyways on with the chapter =^_^=**

It had been two days since Carlos and James had seen Kendall, Logan, and Sam, and frankly Carlos was getting really nervous, which was making him sick to his stomach and he was also worrying James. They would be released from the hospital today. It made James happy…. he hated the hospital. The color of the walls and the bleach that the staff used to clean the rooms and floors made his stomach turn and his skin crawl.

"Jamie, I'm really worried. It's not like Logan to not have some kind of contact with us. Let alone Sam and Kendall. Something happened… I know it did. When we get out of here can we please go to their apartment to see if their just shacked up horn dogs…then if they're not there we need to go to the police?" the small Latino begged his boyfriend.

"Sure baby," James said, laughing at the image for all three of them together in the bed, too lazy to get out into the world, but he knew that they wouldn't leave them alone in the hospital… just like Carlos said… something happened to them…something bad,

"I'm getting worried too. Remember the last time you had to go to the hospital because you broke your leg doing a buggy sling shot? Logan didn't let you out of his sight." James said, laughing a little at the image of his crazy ass hyper boyfriend in the buggy.

It worked. Carlos smiled at the memory. Logan and James had brought him a big ass box of corndogs to make him feel better, and really how could he not? He had CORNDOGS!

James got out of his bed slowly; his ribs still bothered him, and walked over to Carlos's bed and gave him a sweet tender kiss.

They both heard the door to their room open and didn't turn, because they thought it was the nurse with the release forms. They continued with their kiss, turning it into all teeth and tongue, not caring if it made the nurse mad…they didn't really like her.

"You fuckers make me sick to my stomach" a mean voice said behind them.

…that was defiantly not their nurse with the bad attitude….

The voice sent chills down James back and made his stomach do flips. He recognized that voice. Fuck.

James turned around slowly, and keeping his hand wrapped tightly in Carlos's hand,

"What the fuck are you doing here, you fucking redneck cunt" James spit out.

"Wow, such bad language for a pop tart." The thug that put them in the hospital said, walking father into the room and closer to the couple.

"Why are you here? I'm not gonna ask you again, prick." James hissed, his hand going tighter on Carlos's.

"James" Carlos whispered. The brunette looked down at him and smiled a little. Carlos had his hand on the call button for the nurse's station.

"That's funny." The thug said, evil smirk spread across his fat ugly lips, "You think your tough don't you fruit loop? Well, I'm here because my boss said to get rid of y'all."

"Why didn't you do that the first time you dumb fuck?" Carlos said, surprising both James and the thug.

"Ohhhhh, the burrito decides to speak English? I didn't think you could half pint." He said laughing again,

That laugh was getting on Carlos's nerves.

"The boss's orders the first time were to just rough you up enough to put you into the hospital, so he could get to his daughter. Now I have to kill you because he already got his fucking bitch and her two fuck toys. You two are the only fucking connection left to him."

"Him? You mean the fucking pussy Walter?" Carlos yelled angrily, "He's not a leader- boss whatever the fuck you stupid ass pussies call him. He's just a pussy leading pussies. Why didn't he come to finish the job himself instead of sending a dumbass, fuckup, cunt-loving, redneck, motherfucking, dickweed like you? Did he not have the balls to face us himself?"

Carlos was getting angry. He never got mad. He was too carefree to give into other peoples bate, but when he did, he gave into the anger. His friends were kidnapped and hurt, maybe even dead, and that shattered his big heart into a million little pieces … he had every right to be fucking mad.

James only saw his lover get mad once…it was scary…a very drastic change from his easy going hyper active self.

James moved his hand over Carlos's and pressed the call button. The dickweed never saw them do it, never saw the nurse with the bad attitude peek her head through the small window on the door, or her running off to get the hospital guards.

The thug rushed James, but James was ready for the punk, well as ready as he could be with hurt ribs. The guy pushed James up against the wall, an arm up against his throat crushing his windpipe. James struggled with him, but he was still so weak, and a well-placed punch dropped him to his knees.

Carlos's heart jumped into his throat, his breath became fast as he laid there and watched the thug beat his boyfriend. He couldn't walk let alone stand up with his broken leg…. But the nurse did bring him crutches for him to walk with…and they were stainless steel.

He leaned over and grabbed one, setting up he brought the crutch behind his back as far as he could and slammed the part that goes under the armpit down hard into the middle of the thug's back. He yelped and moved away from James… only to advance on Carlos.

The bastard swung back his fist and slammed it into Carlos's face, knocking the small Latino out of the hospital bed,

"You fucking little wetback" the prick breathed out through the pain running down his back, "You think you can take me on? Huh? I'ma gonna fucking kill your Española ass."

"Fuck you!" Carlos gasped, as the racist thug kicked him in the stomach. James, still breathing hard from getting beaten managed catch Carlos's gaze and he pointed to the door. Carlos looked over and sighed in relief. The police were at the door with it open and slowly walking in… another kick to his stomach brought his attention back to the bastard that was standing over him.

Carlos smiled.

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! NOW!" A man in a FBI vest screamed at the man.

The thug didn't listen, "Sir, you're going to make me use force, I don't want to. Now stop and put your hands above your head!" the FBI agent yelled.

"Fuck You! I'm dead now anyways! I'm never gonna give him up!" he shouted kicking Carlos again in his side, making him yelp in pain, tears threatening to fall over the edge and slide down his soft golden skin.

The FBI guy didn't hesitate, he pulled the trigger on his gun and the thug fell to the ground convulsing. It was a stun gun. The man convulsed again and then went still, his breath erratic.

"Hurts like a sonnabitch don't it?" Carlos asked smiling. He knew how it felt to be shot with a stun gun. It was stupid, but he asked his Papi to use one on him to see how it felt and so he would, if the time came, know what to except.

He sat up slowly, or tried too, intense pain washed over him and he laid back down.

"I think I'm fine right here." He said, softly.

James crawled over to him and sat beside him,

"Thanks, I owe you." He said smiling, "you ok?"

"I want two boxes of CORNDOGS this time, and you're fixing them, babe." Carlos deadpanned.

"TWO?" James exclaimed. He loved the looked that Carlos gave him and he gave in instantly.

"Ok…two boxes of corndogs and I'll fix them."

"I love you" Carlos whispered.

"I love you more" James said back.

"I love you mostest" Carlos said, wrapping his hand around James and waited for the nurse to come get him off the floor.

***** ONE HOUR LATER*****

One hour and two x-rays later, James and Carlos were released from the hospital. Their attacker had just bruised both of their already damage ribs. Luckily none had broken. The nurse had just wrapped them, and they were given pain medication.

But right now, they were setting in front of the FBI agent, Bradley Harrison, who had taken down the thug, Bobby Fowler.

Fowler was a known racist and had been convicted of hate crimes and murder. He was also a known connection to Walter Kovacs.

"Agent Harrison, I don't mean to be rude, but why the hell are we setting here?" Carlos asked. He was getting impatient with the unknowing prick. Carlos knew that Walter had Sam, Logan, and Kendall. He didn't this prick to tell him that.

"Carlos!" James scolded, turning to the agent, "Sorry, Agent Harrison. He's a little pissed off."

"It's ok. I understand perfectly. I'm frustrated myself. By now I'm pretty sure you two know that your friends are in the hands of Kovacs." Harrison sighed, rubbing his hands over his five o' clock shadow, "I've been trying to get a trace on that prick from the information that a suspect has given me, but I think Kovacs has already disposed of the phone we tried to trace."

"So, what are you trying to say? That you're giving up!?" shouted James, bolting from his chair knocking it over, "You can't give up! You have to find them! Th-Their not lost like a jacket…their not a i-i-item that you can just replace! THEIR MY FUCKING FAMILY!" James screamed, punching a hole through the agent's wall, in anger.

"Look… I know that Mr. Diamond, but all I'm hitting is brick walls and dead ends." Harrison confessed.

"You have to find a way to bust through those walls and dead ends" Carlos said, softly. He got up and walked over to James, pulling the angry brunette into a firm hug.

"Do you have any information that can help me bring yawl's family back home?" Agent Harrison asked.

Both of the boys were quite. Carlos wrecking his brain to think of something… then it clicked….

"oh my God… OH MY FUKING GOD! I GOT IT! THAT'S WHAT HE MEANT! I KNOW HOW TO FUCKING GET THEM BACK AND GET THE FUCKING PRICK THAT TOOK THEM!" the hyper Latino yelled jumping up and down like a hyperactive nut job.

James and Harrison looked at Carlos waiting for him to explain, but he didn't….

"Carlos you have tell us first." James said, smiling.

"Oh, sorry, its Sam's locket! It has a tracking device in it!"

_****FLASHBACK***_

_Sam, Logan and Kendall were getting ready to leave the hospital from visiting Carlos and James's room. Logan and Sam were waiting at the door for Kendall to finishing hugging Carlos._

_Kendall bent down and hugged Carlos tightly, leaning in to whisper in the Latino's ear._

"_If anything happens to us, buddy, there is a controller in my dresser draw inside a silver lock box. The key is taped to the bottom of the draw. Press the button till it turns green then bring it to the FBI. It will activate the tracking device I put in Sam's locket that I gave her. She never takes it off. It's a backup plan incase her father does find us." _

_Carlos tried to say something, but Kendall cut him off,_

"_Don't tell anyone. Not even James until you have too. I love you and James both. Be careful." Kendall said hugging him tighter. _

_Carlos was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want anything to happen to them. But deep down inside he knew that it was coming. That's why Kendall told him. _

"_Be safe and I love you too." Carlos said, it was the only thing that came to his misfiring neurons._

_***BACK IN AGENT HARRISONS OFFICE***_

"ooooohhhh, that's why you looked like you ate a bug." James said, after Carlos finished telling them Kendall said to him that day.

"This is great," Harrison said, "We'll have your friends back in no time. Can you take me to their apartment?"

"Yeah"

***** ON THE BOAT WITH KENDALL, LOGAN, AND SAM*****

"Sammy, you're bleeding!" Logan said, realizing that after he put his arms around her.

"Oh yeah…opps… Walter stabbed me while you were knocked out." Sam whispered goofily.

"Why didn't you say something? That's why you winced when I want to help you up, wasn't it?" Logan accused, the hurt evident in his voice.

"Logan I'm fine. I didn't tell you because if I did you would have fussed over me and not have saved Kendall." Sam answered, softly.

Logan was pissed…pissed at Sam for not telling him about the wound. She could have ripped it more pulling them out of the water…. Pissed at her being right about him, because if she had told him he would have fussed over and would have not made it in time to save Kendall… he was beyond pissed at Walter for causing all this shit to happen.

Logan understood that he was fucking crazy…he was going to become a doctor, so he needed to understand the mind…understand the way that Walter thought and why Sam was the object of his obsession. Yes, she was a person to him and Kendall, a person that they loved dearly, but to Walter she was seen as an object like a chair or a tree, making it easier for him to hurt her like the way he did. Just as well Kendall and Logan were objects to the object of his obsession.

This was crazy as fuck… but even knowing and understanding Walter Kovacs mind, Logan came to believe that Walter had damage to his Frontal Lobe Cortex. That's why when he looked into the maniac's eyes all he saw was pit less holes with no emotion in them.

Logan knew the meaning of the word 'Monster' now, and that what Walter Kovacs is: A fucking psychotic monster. He knew the only way to be free of him was to kill him.

That would be the only way for them to be free of the monster that was surely going to haunting their dreams, turning them into nightmares.

That would be the only way for them to go back to the somewhat normal life that Kendall, Sam and Logan had.

Logan made up his mind…but first he had to take care of his loved ones and make sure they were safe.

"Sammy, can you walk?" Logan asked softly.

"Maybe I don't know." Sam whispered. She felt sick…dizzy was the word… she knew it was the blood lost.

"Kendall, are you ok? I know you can't walk but is there anything else broken? Ribs?" Logan asked.

"No…I d-don't think so… you're the future doc, not me" Kendall said through the pain that was coursing through his body, making him agitated.

"Ok. So I'm going to find some place that we can rest. Ok? I'm going to have to take a look at you two." Logan said, getting up slowly.

He looked at both Kendall and Sam, both were pale. Just by looking he could tell that Kendall had a compound fracture and he was going to have to set it soon. He was praying to God that there was a first aid kit somewhere.

"I'll be right back… don't go anywhere" Logan said smiling.

"Ha, Ha, very funny, you turd." Sam said, laughing a little.

'So she's not too far gone.' Logan thought.

"Dude…I hope you have better bedside manners than that when you become a doctor." Kendall said, grumpily from the floor.

"Well, just think baby, I got you to practice on" Logan said, smirking.

"Yeah we know and that's what we're afraid off." Sam said.

Logan shook his head and left to go find a room, hopefully a bedroom with a bed, and a sink and a toilet.

The first room he came to, had just what he needed, "Thank you God!" he whispered.

The room had everything; a king sized bed, and first aid kit that had everything, including pain killers because he knew both Kendall and Sam were going to need them, bathroom and a fridge. It had to be Walter's room. He made sure that the door locked from the inside. That was all he needed for the bastard to come in on them when he wasn't ready.

He smiled as he walked back to Kendall and Sam. He smiled when he came back to see that Sam had moved herself closer to Kendall and he was resting his head in her lap and they were both holding hands.

"Ok," He said softly, "I found us a place that will keep us safe for a while. You ready to go?" he asked the pair on the floor.

They both nodded their heads. Sam held out her out to Logan so he could help her up slowly. When she was on her feet, she wobbled a little and leaned herself up against the wall her breathing labor. Logan made sure to steady her before turning back to Kendall.

Kendall shivered and groaned. The movement made his body ache, his leg throbbing.

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to s-stand L-Logie." Kendall stuttered, his breathing becoming labored.

"That's ok, baby, I'll carry you. Try to slow your breathing Kendall, deep breaths in and out. Ok?" Logan instructed.

"I'm not pregnant, dork." Kendall replied.

"I know that, but controlling your breathing helps with the pain." Logan said, softly.

"Sorry." Kendall said, as Logan bent down to pick him up. He put an arm around Logan's neck and waited for the pain to come while controlling his breathing. To Kendall's pleasure no pain came.

"See" Logan said, as he picked him up of the ground and wrapped his arms around his back and under his legs, bridal style.

Logan and Kendall looked at a very pale Sam and she smiled,

"Awww, 'm gonn rem'ber this pic'ure in my h'ed forever….I'm not letting you forget it either." Sam slurred, smiling tiredly.

"Let's go. I need to patch you up as soon as possible Sam" Logan said urgently, walking forward at a quick pace. He reached to the room first and softly laid Kendall down on the bed, with a quick, "I'll be right back babe" Logan left the room to go get Sam.

Sam's world tilted and turned in a dizzying swirl of color. As hard as she tried she couldn't get her bare feet to go forward correctly. They kept tripping over each other as though they were drunk. She was exhausted, and her wrist was extremely swollen and pulsing, she could barely move her figures.

She had taken one step forward, but her feet decided that they wanted to trip her then, and she fell forward… luckily straight into Logan's arms.

"Sam!" Logan yelped jumping forward as fast as he could to grab the fallen girl before she ate floor.

"L-Logie…I think my feet are drunk…don't let them drive!" she said weakly.

"Yep…I'm never gonna let you live that one down sweetheart." Logan said, kissing her forehead.

He picked her up swiftly and carried her into the room, laying her gently on the bed beside Kendall.

Logan went straight to the door and locked it. Taking out the first aid kit he brought it over to the bed and started laying the things he would need out. He cut off her blood soak and wet shirt, then went into the bathroom to get clean hot water, wash rag and a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"Sammy, can you hear me?" Logan asked, opening the bottle of alcohol.

"yeah," Sam said, her voice clearer "laying down helped a lot."

"Good. I'm going to have to clean this ok? You ready?"

"No…but go ahead…I don't really have a choice do I? " Sam whispered.

"No…I'm sorry. It's gonna hurt like a motherafucker." Logan said, kissing her forehead and handing her a rag. "You might want to bite down on that, just in case."

Sam nodded, biting down on the rag. Kendall rolled over on his side and wrapped one of his hands in hers' and the other hand he ran through her hair, his thumb rubbing the frown lines between her eyebrows.

Logan gave no warning. He just dumped half of the alcohol on the stabbed wound. Sam's body immediately arched off the bed, her screams muffled by the rag, tears running down her pale cheeks.

Logan inspected the wound and let out a sigh of relief. It was just a deep slash not a puncture wound like he thought.

"Babe I'm going to have to put stiches in this." Logan whispered, looking Sam in the eyes.

"I know," Sam said hoarsely, "You're also going to have set my wrist."

"Yeah, babe, I am." Logan said, sweetly, bending down to kiss her sweetly.

It was a long and tiring process, but Logan did it quickly and neatly. After he finished putting in the stiches, he put cream over it and a bandage. Thankfully Sam had pasted out from the pain from the stitches because she wouldn't let him give her the sedative to ease the pain. He quickly set her wrist in place and wrapped it with an ace bandage, and wiped her body clean of the blood, placing a clean blanket over her nude body.

When Logan was done patching up Sam, he got up to get clean water for Kendall.

Kendall knew what was coming… he's broken his leg before. He felt like he was going to throw up, his heart beating a million miles a minute in his chest. But he felt safer with Logan tending to it.

Kendall was pulled from his thoughts by Logan setting in front of him.

"Would you rather I cut the pants off or take them off?" Logan asked.

"Just take them off…I can go without a shirt but I need my pants" Kendall said, shyly.

He unbuttoned them and shimmed out of the wet clothes the best he could, then let Logan pull them the rest of the way off.

Logan hadn't seen Kendall's leg because he was wearing pants. But the sight of it took his breath away. It was ready swollen and a dark blue color… he was going to have make an incision to let the blood flow and release the pressure off or he could lose his leg…

This was going to be a bitch….

Logan got off the bed and went over to the first aid kit, drawing up a needle with enough pain killers to knock Kendall out for a few hours. He put a cap on the needle and took on the stethoscope to listen to his heart. He was sure that Kendall didn't have any broken ribs but he wanted to make sure, because giving him a sedative with broken ribs could make him stop breathing….and that as the last thing he needed.

Kendall's eyes widened a bit when he saw Logan come back with the needle. He had a huge fear of them.

"W-What's with the needle Logie?" Kendall asked, his throat going dry.

"It's ok, Kendall, it's for you. It'll help with the pain you're going to have to grow through. It'll just put you out for a few hours. I promise. I'm going to have to make an incision to let the blood free or you could lose your leg. I didn't think you would want to grow the pain of having that done…but you might have to if you have broken ribs. So I also need to check your lungs and breathing." Logan said, moving closer with the stethoscope.

"I-I don't like needles" Kendall whispered, going paler and starting to sweat.

This was a surprise to the brunette, "Really? I didn't know this. Then why the hell are you the medical field? You're around needles all the time."

"I'm going into physical therapy. There are no needles around me!" Kendall whimpered, trying to scoot back away from Logan.

This broke Logan's heart, seeing him afraid of him, but he knew it was the needle, not Logan, but still it hurt.

"Ok, babe, ok… ok… See the needle is put away. I don't have it anymore. I'm not going to give it to you unless you want me too. But I still need to check your lungs" Logan said, gently, running his hands up and down Kendall's cold arms.

Logan had to help him with the wet piece of fabric… the sight made Logan's breath stop… the world seem to freeze… anger pumped through his veins like fire through a dry grass field, lighting him up.

Kendall's chest was a rainbow of colored bruises, anywhere from deep dark blue to a light ugly green. The sight made his anger flair again through him… he took a deep breath, held it and then let it out.

"Logan?" Kendall asked gently.

"I'm fine babe…" Logan whispered.

"No you're not Logie. I can read you like a book… you're going to go kill him aren't you?" Kendall whispered, taking Logan's hands in his.

"I want to… I mean I understand him…I understand his obsession. I know why he does what he does…what he did to Sam, to her mother, to you…to me… he's not getting away with it. I won't let him… I need to be the hero…I have to do this." Logan looked away from his hands, to look into Kendall's eyes, a cold look had taken over his warm chocolate browns, making him look older than the 21 years that he is.

"I understand. You Know Sam is gonna have a bitch fit that she didn't get in on it, right?" Kendall said, softly.

"It's all gravy… I let her paint my toenails pink or something" Logan said laughing, "Can I listen to your lungs now?"

"Yeah,"

Logan listened his lungs and smiled, they sounded clear… he loved listening to Kendall's strong heartbeat.

It gave him the strength that he needed.

"You're good to go… Are you going to let me give you the sedative?" Logan asked.

"No!"

"But it's going to hurt! I don't want to see you in pain" Logan pleaded.

"I don't care. I'll take the pain…I-I'm afraid that if I'm out on painkillers you'll never come back to me…to us" Kendall whispered, tears shining in his bottle green eyes, "I can't lose you, Logie."

"I'll come back… I love you both too much to leave you… too much to die." Logan whispered, leaning in to kiss Kendall tenderly, turning it rough into a matter of seconds, like he couldn't get enough of the blondes lips… it was a distraction so Kendall wouldn't see it coming… he pulled the syringe from his pocket and holding the blond tight,

"I'm sorry." Logan whispered, before injecting the sedative into Kendall's back.

Kendall tensed, his body going ridged, trying to push back from the brunettes embrace,

"I-I f-fu-fucking ha-hate you" Kendall slurred, the sedative taking effect quickly.

"I know" Logan said, kissing the unconscious blond on his lips, before taking care of his broken leg and wrapping his ribs.

Walter watched the brunette work with pure amusement. The only person that he told about the cameras and live feed was Sam, who at the moment was unconscious and before that was too out of it to remember anything.

Walter was flattered that Logan understood him but at the same time was extremely pissed that he wanted to kill him.

He moaned as he watched the small brunette work on Kendall and Sam, imagining what the boy would feel like when he shoved his dick inside of him… no wonder why Wade went crazy over him.

Would little Logie feel just as tight as Sam did?

Would he beg like whore Walter knew he was?

Would he put up more of a fight or would he just give into it?

The thought of what he would do to the little bitch of a whore made his dick twitch and he had to grab himself from releasing his seed in his pants.

"Well, Logie, you will be mine. I will have you" Walter whispered, rubbing his hands together.

An evil chuckle escaped his lips as he plotted how to get his hands on the brunette.

Logan was exhausted when he finished patching up Kendall and Sam. He felt bad about drugging Kendall, but he didn't want him to feel that much pain. He had a hard time getting the bone back in place.

He didn't think he could take Kendall screaming hell he could barely take fixing him.

Logan actually needed to take care of his own wounds before he went off to finish this once and for all…. Only problem was he couldn't do it…

"I'll help you if you want babe" A soft voice said from the bed.

Logan jerked around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash to see that Sam had woken up. He slid down the wall naked… he was cleaning off the blood and around the stab wound which had already started to heal, but it needed to be cleaned.

"Thanks Sammy." Logan said, holding out his had with the rag to her. She got up and came over to him, kneeling slowly down beside him, taking the wash cloth from him,

"You ok Logie."Sam said in a gentle tone, rubbing the warm cloth down his back, making him shiver.

"I'm fine baby… I just want this fucking nightmare to end." Logan whispered.

"It will and soon… but I know how I can help make it better" Sam said, smiling evilly, her hand running down his chest and over his nipples.

Logan moaned, closing his eyes… God he wanted her so badly….even in this fucked up of a situation… he loved her some much…both of them

"How" Logan said breathlessly.

"Like this" Sam said, pulling him into a rough and passionate kiss that was all teeth and tongue, Logan moaning into the kiss, one hand running down to grab his dick and slowly started to jerk him off, while the other one ran through his soft brown hair.

"Saaaaaaaaammmmmmm" Logan moaned.

Sam took the hit and switched from kissing his lips to kissing down his chest, stopping to pay great attention to his nipples, biting and sucking them, making her way down slowly to suck his dick. As soon as her lips touch the head of him his hips bucked up slamming into her mouth.

Sam moaned around his thick dick, her tongue playing with the slit, pre-cum bursting over her taste buds.

"Fuck Sammy" Logan groaned dizzily.

She smiled around his dick and hummed, the vibrations of her mouth knocking the mind blowing pleasure up a notch. She took her good hand from the base of his dick and switched hands, the unbroken hand sliding down to his hole. He spread his legs farther part granting her access to his hole. She slowly slid one figure in, flicking her eyes up to meet his, her tongue swirling around the head again playing with the slit.

"God," Logan breathed, "You're so fucking good!" his hand tangled in Sam's hair pushing his dick farther down her throat. She relaxed her throat enough not to be gagged by him and she let him fuck her mouth, sliding her index figure in and out of him slowly.

Logan could feel the orgasm at the tip of his tongue… a few more trust into Sam's wet hot mouth sent him over the edge, Sam's mouth and tongue milking him through it all.

"Damn baby" Logan said, out of breath.

Sam lifted an eyebrow and let the lust fill her blue eyes,

"You haven't seen nothing yet" She said licking her figure clean, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I want you to fuck me in the shower…now…so hard and dirty." She moaned, licking the shell of his ear.

Logan didn't say anything just got up and pulled her flush to his body, kissing her deeply.

"Let's go" Logan whispered, pulling her slowly into the bathroom, still kissing her, his hands running down her body stopping at her ass, grabbing her thick fleshy ass in his hands. Sam's nipples hardened instantly.

The built in shower was big roomy enough for three people. Logan opened the shower door and turned on the hot water, the bathroom turning steamy quickly. He grabbed Sam's hand and gently pulled her in under the water with him, quickly shoving her back up against the shower wall, shoving his face into her breasts licking his way between them, her body racking in shivers and turning into goose flesh.

Sam moaned, the sound turning in to continuous erotic moans and pants. Logan smirked, running one of his hands down her body to between her legs, sticking in a figure into her already wet slick hot core.

"You're already wet, Sammy" Logan whispered into her neck.

"Can't help it…it's your fault, you drive me so fucking crazy" Sam said, moaning softly at the feeling of him rubbing her.

"Enough of the foreplay, I want to take you here and now Sammy." Logan whispered against her lips, licking them, asking for entrance.

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for" Sam said, nipping at his lips, wrapping one of her legs around his hip, moaning when his hard dick brushed against her entrance.

He slid his hands under her ass and lifted up, pinning her against the wall, and slowly entered Sam both moaning loudly, the sounds mixing with the sound of the hot water.

Sam looked into Logan's eyes for a long minute, smiling, "I love you so, so, much Logan, with all my heart, body, mind, and soul… I thank God for you and Kendall every day, you both have changed my life in so many ways its mind blowing"

Logan was breathless… everything clicked in that one second that those words came from Sam's mouth… he loved her and Kendall… they were the ones… his soul mates… he wasn't happy unless they were near his side… he was lost without them.

"I –I love you too… both you and Kendall… I've never felt so complete with you two." Logan said, softly.

"Make love to me, Logie." Sam moaned, thrusting her hips forward, pushing Logan inside of her.

Both of them threw their heads back, Sam's eyes rolling into the back of her head. Logan began moving his hips hard and fast in and out of Sam.

"hmmm….faster Logan" Sam moaned, she could feel it, her release so close to the edge… only Logan stopped moving…

"Get down and bend over, I want to take you from behind." Logan grunted out darkly, smacking Sam's ass as she bent over, spreading her cheeks and shoving himself in. She screamed in pleasure as Logan hit her g-spot dead on, making her drop to her knees. He smiled, putting a hand in the middle of her back, so her ass was in the air, he wrapped a hand around the front of her finding her clit and assaulting it with the hard flicks of his middle figure.

"Oh Fuck!" Sam moaned, " God L-Logan, fuckfuckfukfuck!" She panted out with each thrust.

"You like this Sammy? You like my big dick inside of your tight ass pussy?" Logan whispered, licking the water of her back.

"Y-Yessssssss" She hissed her back arching as she felt herself tighten around his dick, "mmmm…I'm close"

Logan didn't say anything he just picked up his speed, thrusting hard and faster than ever before.

The orgasm hit both of the unexpectedly making them both scream as stars burst across their eyes, both of them milking each other through the minding fucking orgasm.

Both breathing heavily, Logan pulled his softening dick out of her, chuckling as she moaned and clenched her muscles. He sat down on the bottom of the shower and pulled her close to his chest, the warm water pouring over both of them.

Logan started to sing softly as he rocked both of them in a rhythmic way to the song,

"Hold me, Love me, Never let me go-oh-ooh Babe"

Tears sprang unexpectedly to his eyes, mixing in with the water… God he loved them both so much… Logan would cherish every single loving moment that he had with Sam and Kendall… they were apart of him as a whole now… even though he might be taking himself out the equation.

"I love you Sammy." He whispered, softly into her wet blond hair.

Sam smiled, a true smile… an old smile of who she once was, was shining through the dark cloud that hung over her head.

"My mother would sing that song to me when I was little." She whispered, tears shining in her bright blue orbs.

"Strangely enough so did mine" Logan whispered against her soft neck, "Sing it with me sweetie."

"Hold me"

"Hold me" Sam echoed, her voice soft and vibrant echoing of the wet walls of the bathroom

"Love me"

"Love me"

"Never let me go-oh-ooh Baa-aa-bb-ee, Babe, Never let me go-ooohhh-oooh" They sang together, sweetly, both crying softly, letting the hurt, the anger, the pain out through their tears and singing.

Walter watched disgusted. He hated that fucking song. It made his skin crawl… he wanted to set the person on fire who wrote the fucking disgusting song… he had a permanent scowl on his face, his upper lip stuck above his teeth… he made up his mind… he was killing all of 'em…

Himself included… he was taking them all into hell with him… he smiled at the thought of torturing their spirits in the afterlife.

He was never a happy person… even as a little boy he was fucked up.

He smiled at the first time he killed… it was his sisters puppy, he strangled the stupid mutt, laughing as he left the bones of the poor animals neck snap and crack between his eight year old hands.

Then after then puppy…it was has family…

He was twelve years old… he started with his twin sister. They were twins, but they were like night and day, dark and light… he could steel feel her neck between his cold hands as he watched the life drain away from her bright blue eyes.

Then he took a big ass kitchen knife and walked into his parents room and slit their throats, the blood spraying across the walls and his cartoon pajamas, he proceeded to cut out their hearts and scattered the body parts around the house.

He went on a killing spree after that… killing only blondes with blue eyes

Walter had to kill his wife… she looked too much like his twin sister Katie

Same with Samantha…to much like Katie and his wife Mira

Katie sang that song and she sound just like Samantha…

He shuttered… he would cut out their voice boxes and scatter their hearts and body parts across the ocean.

He smiled his most evil smile yet… Samantha, Logan, and Kendall would be no more… Walter would see to that if it was the last thing he did.

**A/N: ok well….. I'm dooooonnnnnneeeeeee. I hope this was worth the wait. **Coughs** um I don't know where the singing part came from, but it seemed to fit in really well. My mom would sing that song to me when I was little** Blushes** I don't even know who sings it… she might have made it up ;P never know with my mom! XD** **I want to give a special thanks to my really great friend JMLHCPKSfan she helped me with a lot of this stuff ** gives thumbs up** Thanks Girly You're the best XD! By the way today is my birthday SOOOOOOOOOOO if you want to be really nice and give me a gift =^_^=… press the button in the bottom right hand corner and REVIEW! No pressure just sayin' ***PRESS IT OR ELSE! XD*** ** INSERT BIG CHEESY SMILE HERE** it was my twin… she bites remember? Or was that me? ….. eh o_O" **


End file.
